Different Sides of the Track
by Jazz-chan
Summary: ITS BEEN REDONE! NEW CHAPTER!I've had inspiration! Miroku Inuyasha and Kouga work for Naraku along with Ayame. Sango Is an exoctic dancer and Kagome is a wealthy man's daughter...add a twist and you've got a story!
1. Chapter 1

Different sides of the track

Chapter 1: The plan is laid out.

"Kagome darling, Look at how much you've grown! It's simply been ages since I last saw you. Do tell me what you've been up to."

"Nothing new Mother. How are you?"

"Fine darling. Now, tell me how your brother's been while I tip the chauffer..."

Kagome watched as her mother handed the chauffer a 50-dollar bill then snapped her purse shut. The chauffer smiled at his luck for getting the chance to drive the richest woman in all of Tokyo around. He rolled up the window and drove the limo out to the parking lot.

"Oh nothing much mother, just winning every video game he can get his hands on. How was the trip to Spain?"

"Dreadful darling! Absolutely dreadful. They had me fly in coach! The mere thought of it makes me shudder."

"Mother you must be over exaggerating. Coach is not at all bad. Just crowded."

"Well you may be able to handle it, but I can't."

"Oh mother."

Kagome just sighed and followed her mother into the restaurant, Chez Monet. _I hate this fancy French food. It all tastes like plastic, and now I have to put up with her complaining. _She followed her mother into the open and waiting door, saying a small 'thank you' the door boy as she passed him.

"HEY! Watch where you point that asshole! The last thing I need right now is a hole in my stomach from some idiot who can't even aim a gun!"

"Do you want to make something of it InuYasha? Well do you? If not I suggest you shut the hell up you lazy mutt."

"What did you just say? Me and Miroku do a lot more than half of the fuckers you've got working for you. So why don't _you_ just shut the hell up!"

"InuYasha don't drag me into this. It's between you and Naraku, not me."

"What, are you scared? We've faced worse than him. We could easily take him."

"Maybe, but we'd be sorely outnumbered the minute you killed him. Then we'd be dead."

"How do you know? You'd have gotten your ass out of there by the time that happened! You can't fight worth shit!"

"I've saved your sorry hide more times than I can count! I-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! I've had it! InuYasha, Miroku, you've got a new job. No drugs this time. I need you two to kill someone."

InuYasha's dog-ears perked at that. He liked the jobs where he got to kill someone. Miroku enjoyed them too. They were a lot more fun then selling drugs to kids or acting as bodyguard for their boss, Naraku. Their boss was a good fighter, but didn't like to do anything for himself.

"Who?"

"Well Miroku this is right up your old stomping grounds."

"So this guy is obviously pretty rich."

"Yeah. His name is Higurashi. The wealthiest man in all of Tokyo. And I want his money."

"How would you get it? The money would just go to his family."

"That's why you're going to only get the codes to his bank account and any money he has in the house. And don't keep any InuYasha. You know the price for making me mad. Remember what happened when you and Kikyo screwed up?

"You asshole…How dare you even say her name! I hate you!"

"I don't care if you hate me InuYasha. I only care if you get the job done. So don't disappoint me."

"Wait a second Naraku."

"What is it Miroku? Do you have a problem with killing this man's family?"

"W- we're killing the whole family?"

"All but the daughter. I have a use for her. I want this done tonight. Your brother, Sesshomaru, will supply everything you need InuYasha."

"What if I don't want to do this?"

"Then I'm afraid that you wont live to see tomorrow."

_Shit. I could kill this guy with my bare hands! Why do I take orders from him? _InuYasha looked to Miroku and nodded. They left without saying a word.

"Damn him! I say we just kill him Miroku, we could do it too! Easily!"

InuYasha punched the wall on the right side of him. The plaster crumbled and fell to the floor.

"I'd agree with you, except that now isn't the time InuYasha, we'd die if we went back in there. Naraku would have one of his many minions do the job for him, I bet he can't fight worth crap."

InuYasha chuckled and looked fondly towards Miroku. They had been friends since Miroku ran away from his abusive father as a child. InuYasha and he survived together on the streets for 3 years, until they were 14. Then Naraku found them via InuYasha's father. InuYasha sighed and looked down the hall.

"Let's go Miroku. I don't want to spend all night getting this job done."

"Yeah, I feel like sleeping tonight."

"With or without Sango?"

"None of your damn business!"

"I don't know why you still sleep with her. She's a stripper. And she could probably do better than you any day."

"She's not a stripper! She's an exotic dancer. And that's just till I can get her to start as an employee for Naraku. She's excellent with that family heirloom of hers."

"Well, let's go get the meeting with Sesshomaru over with. God he pisses me off."

"I think your brother pisses everyone off."

" I think you're right."

InuYasha and Miroku walked out of the warehouse and up to Inu Yasha's car, laughing.

"Souta! I'm home!"

"Kagome! What took so long? Wasn't mom going to come back with you?"

"Yeah, she's on her way, I decided to drive myself home. That chauffer freaks me out you know?"

"Yeah. Dad came home too. He got the day off from work, he won't be going in for a while he said."

"That's weird. Why would he come home early? He doesn't take time off for anything. Unless_…_Where is he Souta?"

"He's in the lounge. Tell me when mom gets home. I'll be in the game room."

Kagome walked down the long corridor. Her father wasn't the type to come home early. She could only remember him being at one of her birthday parties. And that was it!

Her dad worked for the Torishima Company in Tokyo. Kagome wasn't even sure what it was that they actually did. Her father and his boss had recently started bumping heads in the financial area. Though her father was vice president, he thought that the President and he got along ok. So he spoke openly. The only reason her mother was back from the spa in Spain was because her father had said that he might quit. Her mom was here to try and set him straight. Though once he got something in his mind, he could be stubborn as a mule.

Coming to the office door, Kagome gently reached out and knocked on the door. When she didn't get an immediate response, she slowly cracked the door open.

"Dad?"

"Ahhh Ka..Hic..go..hic..me. Mah gorgeous liddle gruull. What's up?"

"Dad, are you drunk?"

"Who me? Nevers."

He started swaying. Kagome just barely caught him before he landed face first on the ground. She sat him down on a chair and stared at his face.

"You didn't quit your job did you?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Kagome! Where are you? Where's your father?"

"Up here mom. He's drunk."

The sounds of footsteps on the stairs could be heard. Then clicking heels walking down the hallway. Her mother burst into the room, mad as hell.

"Kagome, leave."

"But-"

"Now!"

"Alright! I'm going."

Kagome spent the next hour sitting in front of the television, trying to distract Souta from the sounds of yelling coming from the lounge. Luckily, when Souta really got into a movie, it was the only thing he thought about.

"That's it you bastard! I'm leaving. And I'm taking the kids. See how far you get without us!"

"Kagome? Why is mom yelling?"

"Souta, get in the car! You too Kagome! Now!"

"I'm staying, Dad needs help. We can't just leave him."

"Fine, stay if you want. Drive yourself to the ocean house if you get into trouble. It's a long drive, but you'll bee ok. Souta! Car! Now!"

And with that Kagome's mom stomped out of the house, taking her keys and her son with her. _This is gonna be bad._

"Dad, you need to go to bed. I'll be down stairs if you need me."

"Ungh."

"Right."

Kagome went downstairs and got ready to order a pizza and some ice- cream. She didn't care about eating healthy right now. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that nothing could distract her. She didn't even catch the golden eyes staring at her threw the bushes outside her kitchen window.

"InuYasha, keep your head down! Your eyes glow idiot!"

"Screw you. Don't insult me Miroku. You remember the plan?"

"Yep."

"Then let's just do this!"

"We can't InuYasha, that girl is still awake! Kidnapping her will be much harder if she isn't asleep when we drug her…"

"Damn women…Always gotta complicate things."

"Amen to that InuYasha."

"Whatever, we'll wait till midnight. If she's not asleep by then, we go in. Got it"

Miroku sighed and closed his eyes. Leaning back against the side of the house, he looked up at the window then at InuYasha, who was still waiting for a reply."

"Yeah I got it."


	2. Chapter 2

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter 2: A Less Than Perfect Meeting

It was midnight, and the girl still hadn't gone to sleep. InuYasha was starting to get mad. He really didn't want to waste too much energy on this job_. It would be easy if that damn girl would just shut her fucking eyes!_ He glanced at the form on the couch again.

She was watching a movie, eating pizza, and…crying? InuYasha glanced at the screen. It wasn't a sappy chick flick, if anything it looked like a really crappy copy of that American movie,Austin Powers. That didn't make any sense to him, so he turned to Miroku.

"What the hell is she crying for? The movie doesn't look that bad."

"I don't know, maybe she broke up with her boyfriend or something. Don't most girls eat junk food and cry when they get broken up with?"

"Yeah, maybe that's it. Anyway, it's midnight, you ready?"

"Alright, but we have to go take care of her father first."

"Where's the map Sesshomaru gave you?"

"Here."

Miroku pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to InuYasha. He glanced at it for a few seconds, and then sighed a looked at Miroku.

"We have to go to the 3rd floor. Then down a hall, 15th door on the right. If he's even in his room that is."

"Yeah. Something is wrong here InuYasha. Where are the mom and little brother?"

"Miroku, we don't have time to worry about that. Personally, I don't mind that they are gone, that means that we don't have to kill them."

"Good point. Killing innocent bystanders is pretty mean."

"But I don't mind it. More entertainment for those as skilled as us."

A sly grin crossed InuYasha's face, letting Miroku new he was just kidding. Though in this line of work, you had to enjoy killing. That or tolerate it, something they both had learned when Naraku first took them in.

_A young Miroku, around 14, walked into Naraku's office. Next to him stood a tall, though still young, InuYasha, hair tied back and a bandana covering his ears. _

"_Naraku-sama, what do you want us to do?"_

"_You heard me Miroku, you need to kill this man. Here's a gun. Don't mess up." _

_Naraku placed the gun in his hand, the cold steel instantly stinging Miroku's palm. Glancing up, Miroku looked at the fear in the man's eyes. He gulped. Naraku had two employs of his tied up. Target practice for InuYasha and himself. Miroku didn't know what these men had done to deserve this, but he knew what he had to do. Hesitantly, he cocked the gun. InuYasha could smell the confusion and apprehension coming from his friend. He wasn't having that hard of a time excepting what he had to do. _

"_Mr. Naraku? If I go first, then can Miroku wait until tomorrow?"_

"_That sounds like a fair deal InuYasha. Go ahead. If you kill Hiten here with one shot, than Miroku can wait until tomorrow to kill Monten."_

_InuYasha took careful aim, pulled the trigger back, and muffled a gasp as he heard the bullet make contact with Hiten's skin. InuYasha looked up to see Hiten's eyes close, and Monten staring at him, very, very angry. _

"_You killed my Brother!" _

_InuYasha was shaking, but tried to cover it up with his tough guy act. _

"_Y-Yeah I did, so what? He deserves it, after all, you guys are the ones who messed up."_

_Miroku and InuYasha left the room, but they were still able to hear Monten's screams._

"_Miroku, you can't think about, you just have to do it ok? You can't mess this up. If you do, it's out to the streets for you, and personally, even this hell hole is better than out there." _

_Miroku shuttered. He had lived on the streets for only two weeks before InuYasha's family found him, but that was more then enough time to get…acquainted with the ways of the lowest class._

"_Alright, but you need to help me aim. I can't do this alone InuYasha." _

"_Ok…Here's what you do just pull back the…"_

Miroku killed Monten the next day, and the memory still brought back feelings of guilt, but he pushed them aside.

"Alright, lets just get this done."

They quietly snuck around to the backside of the house, and scaled the wall. It wasn't hard for InuYasha, him being the half demon that he is, and Miroku had learned how to keep up with InuYasha over the years. They crawled inside the window, and out into the hall.

Kagome couldn't help herself, she just had to cry. She had grown up with a relatively happy childhood, the lack of parents never bothered her, since she always had nice nannies on hand. Her brother had been a surprise, but she learned how to share in time. And her mother tried to be there, but never was. She had a lot of friends, probably because she had a lot of money, but she didn't mind. She was never hit, never yelled at, never harassed or anything. Surprisingly enough, none of this had gone to her head.

Wiping away her tears, she stood up and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she saw that she had dark circles under eyes, and her eyes themselves were red. She looked bad, and she needed to think. So she grabbed her p.j.s, which were in her room. Her room was on the bottom floor, so it was close to that bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and went to check on her father.

Opening the door her mouth dropped open, the tears in her eyes coming even stronger then before. Right in front of her face was her father, hanging five feet off the ground, his neck in a rope. She was in shock. Her father had killed himself. Frantically she looked for something to distract her attention. She saw a white piece of paper sitting on the ground, next to a tipped over stool. Picking it up, she noticed that there was writing n the other side. It read:

_Dear Kinoke, Kagome, and Souta,_

_As you know, I've quit my job. And having done that, Torishimo cancelled my account. It was worked out that I save all my money through the bank at Torishimo, and gain interest, but I didn't know that if I quit, it would cancel all of my account. Making me broke and in debt. I love you all, and I want you to know that even though I wasn't there, I was thinking about you. I've decided that there is no point in my going on, so if you're reading this letter, it means that I killed my self. I'm sorry._

_Love forever,_

_Kadoko Higurashi_

Kagome sank to her knees, her body quietly shaking with held in sobs. She didn't notice the clawed hand slip around her shoulders in a comforting embrace.

InuYasha and Miroku had sensed her coming up the stairs, so they ducked into a closet, and watched her slink by. She entered the room they were headed for.

"Damn. Now we have to wait till she's done."

InuYasha didn't like to be kept waiting, and by the minute he was getting angrier. Luckily, Miroku was keeping quiet, so as not to further piss off his annoyed friend. That was a very good thing. After a few minutes, InuYasha's delicate ears started to pick up a strange sound. It sounded like something was sobbing, but trying to hide it. He motioned for Miroku to listen. Even though he had human ears, Miroku had heightened senses, and was able to pick up the same sound.

"I…I think she's crying. But why? I mean, its not liked we've killed him yet."

"Yeah, I think we should go check on her."

"Alright InuYasha... lead the way."

They quietly climbed out of the closet, and crept to the door. InuYasha peered in and retracted his head quickly. He signaled for Miroku to lean closer.

"He hung himself. Now what do we do?"

"I don't know, but I think we should go get Kagome."

"Alright, I'll go. I lost my Mom to suicide, so I have experience with this type of thing."

"Alright, call if you need help."

InuYasha opened the door all the way and crept inside. He kneeled down next to the silent form, her body jolting with hidden sobs that were hard for even his keen dog ears to pick up. He placed a comforting arm around the girls' shoulder, and was surprised when she leaned into him. He slowly stroked her hair, and then he got a good look at her face. He just about jumped out of his skin.

She looked exactly like Kikyo at first glance. He studied her face with the same intensity a doctor might have when examining the body of a recently deceased patient. There was a scar over her right eyebrow, small and barley noticeable to the human eye, and just barely visible to his hanyou ones. She also smelled different, like flowers, where as Kikyo had smelt like spices. Her scent tickled and teased his senses, while Kikyo's had just bombarded them.

She finally seemed to wake up from her shock, and realized that she wasn't alone. She had her arms wrapped around the waist of a stranger sitting next to her. Well, actually, under her, seeing as she was basically sitting in his lap. What caught her attention most however, was a lock of bright white hair before her eyes. This white made all others dull in comparison, it was that pure. Her gaze roamed up to his golden eyes, which were currently doing the same on her bluish gray. They locked gazes for a few seconds, before Kagome stood up. It was weird, but she somehow felt as if a part of her heart had been removed, like she was empty, only half full.

InuYasha was experiencing a similar feeling, but he didn't show it. He watched, as her eyes continued to roam over his body, making him feel very vulnerable.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?"

"Um well…"

Miroku, who snuck up behind the girl, hit her in the back of the head, and saved him. Kagome fell, and InuYasha easily moved to catch her before she hit the ground. He looked to Miroku who only shrugged.

"I had no choice. Your poetic words didn't seem to be working."

"Oh haha. Just get the door for me. I'll get the girl."

They took Kagome out to Miroku's awaiting truck. He gently placed kagome in the back, and then crawled into the passengers' side while Miroku started the car. InuYasha glanced back at the lifeless form. He was still trying to figure out what the feeling he had felt when she was crying in his lap was.

Kagome awoke with a major headache. She moaned and sat up. It was dark in the room, making her think that it was still night. She was puzzled however, to find that her clothes had been changed, and that she was in a comfortable bed. A vision of that silvered haired boy drifted into her mind.

"H…He couldn't have been the one to…to change me could he?" She asked herself.

"No, don't worry. I changed you. Sorry if the clothes are a little big on you. But you are after all, younger than me."

Kagome started, then turned to look at the voice. A girl with dark brown hair hung in a low ponytail stood next to the bed. She wore a tight green skirt with a matching halter under an open trench coat. Kagome eyed it. In That outfit with the bright makeup she looked a lot like a hooker. Kagome automatically went into judgmental mode.

The girl obviously knew what she was thinking because the next words out of her mouth were:

"I'm not a hooker. I'm a stripper. Not that it's much better. My family all died about six years ago, and a lady named Madam Zenski took me in. I didn't know that she owned a strip joint, called the Jewel of Souls. She trained me, and said I was good at it. And I needed money to live on my own. I get to keep most of my tips and I get paid. But I don't sleep with anyone. Except Miroku. My boyfriend, I think you've met him. He knocked you out."

Kagome just sat listening, surprised that this girl had just told her life story to her. She hadn't even learned her name. Again, the girl seemed to read her mind.

"My name is Sango. What's yours?"

"Kagome. Where am I? And where is my family?"

"You are in my room right now. It's in an apartment in south Tokyo. And as for your family, the only person I know about is your father. Don't you remember what happened to him?"

Memories from last night came flooding into her brain as if by command. Her father hanging off the ground, the note, and then the white haired boy floated into her mind. She wondered just who he was. She looked to Sango, hoping for some answers.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About a day. InuYasha and Miroku dropped you off around 1:oo yesterday morning, still unconscious. So I put you into some more comfortable clothes. The ones you were wearing were ripped when they went through security. The guard, OniGumo, can be a bit… rough. InuYasha gave him hell about ripping your clothes. He thought OniGumo was trying to rape you or something. He was so loud, I knew he was here before I ever saw him."

"Who is InuYasha? Does he happen to have really white hair and doggie ears?"

"Yeah, that's InuYasha. How did you know?"

"H… He comforted me when I found my father. Right before… Miroku… Knocked me out."

"Inu…InuYasha comforted you? Wow, he almost never shows any kind of compassion."

Sango's head was reeling. According to this girl, InuYasha had acted nice to a complete stranger. And the only other time Sango had heard about him showing compassion was when he saved Kikyo from being mugged by a rowdy Noh Mask. But he loved Kikyo. He couldn't possibly love Kagome? She was jumping to conclusions. Maybe it was just because of the fact that InuYasha had dealt with this type of thing before. She shook her head.

"Do you want to get dressed? Then you can meet everyone first hand. And I promise this time you wont get knocked out."

"Sure."

Kagome had instantly taken a liking to this Sango. She was nice enough, and even though her appearance was that of a stripper, she seemed a generally nice person. Kagome looked up to Sango, pointedly looking at the big pair of sweats she was wearing. Getting the message, Sango went to the closet, and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a black tie up top. She then left out of the door to give Kagome some room to change. Kagome quickly dressed, and went out of the bedroom. She walked into a small living room, it was very cozy. Sango was making some coffee, and handed Kagome a cup. She smiled, and then led her out of the apartment, into a hallway. They paused while Sango locked the door. Kagome spotted a little boy sitting next to door, looking about ready to cry. She quietly went up to him.

"What's wrong little boy? Are you locked out?"

The little boy looked up at Kagome, and instantly trusted her. He jumped into her arms and cried. Threw the sobs, Kagome could pick up things like, "Mom's Boyfriend," and "locked me out." She felt really sorry for the boy. From what she could gather, the little boy's mom was in there with an abusive boyfriend. If Kagome listened carefully she could hear soft thuds, and little cries. She knew she needed to take the little boy away from there, and fast. Out of nowhere she heard a gunshot, and a loud thud. She grabbed the little boy and ran around the corner. A man walked out of the room the boy had been at. He looked around and Kagome guessed what was going to happen next. She covered the boy's eyes, and watched as the man carried out the beaten body of a middle aged woman. She waited till they were out of site before uncovering the boy's eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Shippo."

"Well Shippo, how would you like to come with me? You never have to go back there, and I promise you'll never get hurt by that man again."

"Ok! That sounds like fun! Lets go!"

Kagome walked back to where she had left Sango, about six doors down. She gave a small sad smile to her new friend, then let Shippo down.

"I see you met Shippo? Where is his mom?"

"I think she just got killed."

Sango stared for a second, then she sighed.

"This isn't the best part of town, though we have a guard he's easily persuaded with money.. A whole different world from what you grew up in huh?"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling I have to get used to it."

"Yes you do. Naraku will see you now. Come on."

Kagome and Sango turned to see a black pony tailed male Youkai standing behind them. He had bright blue eyes, and fangs. He was very attractive, but Kagome didn't like the way he was acting.

"Didn't you hear me? Naraku is waiting, and you don't want to keep the boss waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter 3: An Evil Unveiled

Kagome stared at the man, not knowing what to do. She didn't know him, and she sure as hell wasn't about to walk off with a stranger. Sango on the other hand, seemed to recognize him after a few seconds.

"Kouga, what do you want with Kagome? Actually, I don't care what you want. Why does Naraku want her?"

"I love you too Sango. All I know that Naraku wants to see the girl. He has his reasons."

Kagome turned to Sango, who nodded, signaling to her that she would be safe. She took a deep breath, and walked after the retreating form of this Kouga person.

Slowly, Sango disappeared from view, taking Shippo off somewhere while she went to work. Kagome shrugged and turned to Kouga, wanting some answers.

"Seeing as you are taking me somewhere to meet this Naraku person, could you tell me who that is? And why the hell I was kidnapped!"

"Naraku is the leader of the company I work for. He sent InuYasha and Miroku after you. They kidnapped you on Naraku's orders. As to what those are, I have no idea."

"Ok then... So tell me who you are?"

They came to a curb on the road, where a black Mercedes was waiting. Kouga held open the door for her, and then got in on the other side. He drove toward a tall dark blue building a ways away.

"I'm Kouga Tanaka. I have worked for Naraku as long as InuYasha, since I was 14. My parents died, and I was left in charge of their debts, and my little sister. I needed money badly. Naraku came to one of my sparing events in a dojo down town, where I fought for money. Naraku liked what he saw, and offered me a job. He made it clear what would happen if I refused."

"And what was that?"

He looked at her for a second, deciding whether or not to tell her. If he did, she might be scared of Naraku, and anyone who was scared was easily bent to his liking. She looked like a strong girl, and from what he had heard from InuYasha, she had seen her dad after he committed suicide, but she seemed pretty capable.

"He said he would kill my sister and make sure that I never got enough money to pay off the debts."

Kagome was stunned for a second. He made threats on the safety of the people who were closest to the people who worked for him. How did anyone stay in on this group? Why did they? Did they have a choice? More questions along those lines floated through her head, and she about to put them to voice, but Kouga unintentionally interrupted her.

"We're here. Oh, and a little advice, answer his questions, pay attention, and never take your eyes away from him."

"Uhhh…Ok. Thank you. Will I see you again?"

"That depends, most people dread seeing me. They know what my job is. I take care of traitors. But I might help out InuYasha and Miroku on a mission. Dog boy will hate that."

"Dog boy?"

"My nickname for him. He's a dog Hanyou. And I'm a wolf Youkai. Naraku will tell you he is all demon, but no one is sure. More often than not, we all think he's only a hanyou. Practically everyone in Naraku's company is demon. InuYasha is the only Hanyou who isn't afraid to lie about his origins. "

"Youkai? Hanyou? I … uh… Don't think I should be around you all."

"Why?" Kouga's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Are you prejudice? Do you despise any non human being?"

"Oh, nonono. My old best friend was a Youkai. Cat Youkai to be specific, but she was forced to leave me. You see…my family's ancestors were mikos. They purified evil. The special powers they were believed to posses were thought to have died out, that is until I was born. I was born with immense spiritual powers, and I only just learned to control them. My old friend, Yuri, was the first victim who suffered from my out of control powers. I started to purify her, and she came close to death. I've been locked away with an old woman named Kaede, till I was 14,when my training was complete and I was in complete control. That lasted for 3 years, till now. I am 17 and this is the first full year were I have been allowed to stay away from Kaede."

"You know what's weird? All of us had something big happen to us when we were 14. Miroku, InuYasha, and I were recruited. And you were sent to this Kaede person. Maybe there's more to this then we know. Well, I may make it a point to visit you. You seem really nice. And your looks just add to it."

Kagome blushed. Was Kouga…Flirting? The car pulled up to the dark blue building. Kouga jumped out of the car and was over to her door before she had unfastened her seatbelt. He graciously opened the door and helped out by offering her his hand. She accepted it, and walked into the building.

She was met by a tall woman with black hair pulled back in a high ponytail, and two feathers placed in it. She was elegant, and had an air about her that required respect. That or fear.

"Higurashi, Kagome?"

"Yeah, that is me."

"Naraku wants to see you."

"Yeah, Kouga told me. But he couldn't tell me why. Can you?"

"Well… I'm not supposed to, but, I'll tell you something. You are blessed with miko powers, right?"

"I wouldn't say blessed, but yeah, I am."

"Well, Naraku knows this. There was another like you, a miko, in fact she even looked like you. Any way, I think he needs to use you the way he used her. I can't tell you what he did, so please don't ask."

They entered an elevator, and the woman pushed the 13th floor button. The elevator started to rise, Kagome stood for a second, watching the different numbers light up as they went up higher.

"So tell me about you? Like what your name is and how you came to work for Naraku."

"My name is Kagura. Naraku is my uncle. Both of my parents died in a storm out on the ocean. They loved to sail. So when they died, my sister Kanna and I went to live with Naraku. I was only 12, but when I turned 15, three years ago, Naraku told me that joining his little "organization" would make sure that Kanna and I were always secured. I love my sister, so I joined to make sure we would always be taken care of."

"Oh I see."

The elevator reached the 13th floor, and the doors opened. Kagome stepped out, into the hallway. There were only five doors, and all of them were on the same side. Kagura pointed to the third door on the right. Kagome thanked her for the information and walked to the door. She knocked twice before a deep voice called out "Enter."

Kagome slowly pushed open the door and walked inside. A man sat at a leather chair, facing towards her. His face was in shadow, but kagome could make out one red eye staring at her through the darkness. Across from him sat two men. One of them had white hair and dog-ears while the other had dark hair and purple eyes.

"Ah… Miss Higurashi. We've been waiting for you. May I introduce misters InuYasha and Miroku? They are the top two members of my organization. And I am Naraku, though I am sure Kouga and Kagura have already told you that. Please sit."

Kagome recognized InuYasha, and the name Miroku Sango had told her earlier. She sat down in the third chair next to Miroku. The second she sat down however, she felt pressure on her thigh. She looked down to see Miroku's hand rubbing the spot right after her knee. Now, Kagome had never been handled like this before, and she didn't know how to react. InuYasha however, did.

"Miroku! You pervert! What will Sango think when I tell her this?"

"InuYasha don't you dare! Look I'll apologize right now see? I'm sorry miss Higurashi. It's in my nature feel up any attractive lady I meet."

Kagome was still a little stunned, but managed a weak little "that's alright." Naraku cleared his throat, and every one shut up. Though InuYasha seemed a little mad at being told what to do.

"I have a feeling that you all want to know why it is that I called you here. Miroku and InuYasha, you will be assisting Miss Higurashi. She comes from a long line of miko blood, and her powers have recently been trained. Am I correct Miss Higurashi?"

"Yes Naraku-sama."

"Please, just Naraku. Any way, her powers could rival even Kikyo's. InuYasha, you and Miroku already know who Kikyo is, so you don't have to pay attention to this part. Kikyo was a member of my group. While everyone in my group was born with a special power that they had no choice in deciding on, Kikyo had the chance to give up her powers. There is a person that I know that can steal away a miko's powers, but only if I ask them to. Kikyo had worked for me since she was a toddler, and she had done everything I asked of her without question. So I decided to put her to the test. There was one key detail that I left out of the process. If she decided to do this, then her life force would be drained as well, thus killing her. She didn't know this, and I thought she would be faithful to me, thought she wouldn't jump at the first chance I gave her to escape. That was the only time I have ever been wrong in my life. As you can probably guess, she went through with the power reduction, and died. InuYasha here was devastated."

Kagome took a quick glance past Miroku to InuYasha. He looked extremely pissed off. He glanced up as if he sensed Kagome looking at him. She could tell that he was remembering something, or, Kagome guessed, someone. His eyes may have tried to mask his feelings, but Kagome was the best at removing masks. He glanced away then looked back. He bared his…Fangs? Then Kagome remembered what Kouga said. _Practically everyone in Naraku's company is demon. InuYasha is the only Hanyou who isn't afraid to lie about his origins. _So it would make sense for him to have fangs. Half dog Youkai right? She gave him a small smile, which seemed to startle him, then turned back to Naraku.

"What all of that has to do with you however, is this. Kikyo's powers were very useful to me. Getting my jobs done has been harder then it used to be, so I need your help. As I previously stated, your powers are stronger than Kikyo's, so I want you to take over her old job. Miroku and InuYasha can fill you in on what you have to do in detail, but I can give you the basics. What I would require for you to do is use your powers to get past security, past the demon and miko warded items, kill anyone that stands in yours, InuYasha's, or Miroku's way, and ward of my enemy's from being able to get into my stash or near me."

Kagome was a little stunned. Naraku wanted her to kill people? That was the reason why she had to train with Kaede. And why should she do this? What could Naraku possibly do to her? Her father was dead and they were broke. But they were in debt, and her mother and brother… It seemed that Naraku was able to read her mind.

"Your mother and brother are staying your beach house. You own a boat right? Well it would be a shame for there to be an…. accident. Of course, with the amount of debt you have, it would be hard to give them a proper burial. Don't you think?"

"H…How do you know where my mother and brother are? And how did you know about our boat?"

"That is simple. I've had spies watching you and your family for the last six days. In fact, I know just about everything about you and your family."

Now Kagome was really stunned. She hadn't even sensed anyone. Well, not any demons. But, come to think of it, she couldn't sense anything off Miroku either. She would have to ask him about it later. Right now she needed to figure out what to do about Naraku. She didn't want to work for him, but there was no way she would ever put her family in danger, but killing people? She was so deep in thought that she missed Naraku assign Miroku and InuYasha to take care of her until her training could start next week. Meaning they got the whole week off with pay, which they were very happy about. Kagome stood with them, and bowed to Naraku. She followed InuYasha and Miroku to the door, still so deep in thought that she missed the retreating aura of a very familiar wolf demon.

InuYasha was a bit surprised to find out that Kagome might actually be more powerful than even Kikyo, but he was elated to get the week of, even if it meant that he had to take care of this Kagome girl. When he left the room, Miroku and Kagome right behind him, he saw Kouga walk down the hall to the elevator. Kouga turned to face him for a second, and said in a voice only InuYasha hanyou ears could pick up;

"I'll get Sango, go to Wacdonald's. I don't think Naraku's plan will work and it's about time we all got away from him."

InuYasha gave a curt nod, and turned to Miroku. He wasn't at all surprised to find out that Miroku had caught all of that information. Sometimes InuYasha wondered if Miroku was really human.

When they got to the car, InuYasha told Kagome where they were going. She simpley said:

"Good I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome: 17 about to turn 18, about a month away

InuYasha: 19

Miroku: 19

Sango: 18

Kouga: 19

Ayame: 18

Different Sides Of The Track

Chapter 4 : Plans At WacDonald's And Sworn Revenge

The truck pulled into the parking lot, and three figures stepped out. It was close to 10:00 at night, so the sky was pretty dark and the figures were hard to recognize. But one stood out, his silver hair blowing in the night's wind. InuYasha was waiting impatiently for Kagome and Miroku to start towards the door. But they were waiting for them to head off first. Eventually he took the hint, and headed towards the door.

Kouga and Sango had been waiting for about twenty minutes before they spotted InuYasha and the others. When they entered the restaurant, Sango motioned for them to join Kouga and herself. Miroku plopped down into the spot next to Sango, giving her a light kiss on the cheek, while InuYasha grudgingly sat down next to Kouga, placing Kagome on the end of the booth.

"Well, tell me what happened. I seem to be the only one who is in the dark."

Miroku quickly informed Sango about Naraku's use of Kagome, then stood to get a pop. Everyone else asked for one too, Miroku reluctantly took the orders, and went to stand in line.

"Now all Houshi needs is a apron and skirt and he could pass off as a waitress."

Kagome and Sango giggled for a second, while Kouga and InuYasha caught it and started giggling in a manly way.

"H…Houshi? How does that fit him? He's nothing at all like a monk."

"It's a nickname. His ancestors were monks, and he is the first in his family to not be a monk. That's how he got the wind tunnel in his hand. Someone cursed him and anyone who will proceed him will have the tunnel until they either become a monk or kill the curse caster."

"Well, Kouga left out one thing. Miroku was planning on becoming a monk until his father started to hit and beat him. Then he decided to be nothing like his father."

"And now that InuYasha and Kouga have informed you of my past, I think I will in turn inform you of theirs."

Miroku had returned, and he started to hand out the drinks and fries, while he began on the telling of InuYasha's past.

"As you can tell, InuYasha is a Hanyou. His mother was a human and his father was a strong Youkai. His father had been married before to a Youkai, and she provided him with a full Youkai son, InuYasha's half brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru also works for Naraku. Any way, InuTaisho remarried to InuYasha's mother, Rumiko. Rumiko obviously gave InuTaisho InuYasha, before she died. InuTaisho is a wealthy business man, and very involved in the political world. When he, inuyasha and Sesshomaru found me on the streets when I was twelve, they brought me in. They decided that living by yourself out on the street was too dangerous, so they took me in. InuYasha and I got into a lot of trouble with the cops though, but we always managed to escape without being recognized. Then Naraku cornered InuYasha's father and told him that if we didn't join his group he would turn us in to the police. He agreed, so we really had no choice."

"Fast forward to3 years later, InuYasha is 17 and at the top of the organization. He rescues a miko form a Noh mask on a killing spree. She thanks him, and asks to see him again. How romantic huh? He agrees and he goes out with her. They fall in love and then Naraku enters. They went out for 4 months, before Naraku decided to send them on a mission together. Kikyo failed and nearly lost the artifact they were stealing. So, as Naraku told you, Kikyo dies, and dog turd becomes depressed."

"Don't call me dog turd wimpy wolf!"

"Calm down mutt face."

"Or mutt face!"

"I'll call you what ever I want."

"Like hell you will!"

"And who's gonna stop me huh? Some wimpy mutt?"

"This wimpy mutt could kick your ass any day wolf!"

"Kagome! Tell us about your past! Seeing as how you know ours."

Kagome looked to Sango, grateful for the interruption, seeing as it momentarily stalled the argument between Kouga and InuYasha. She gave a small smile then began.

"Well, Kouga already knows this part. But anyway, my family is the descendents of mikos, obviously coming from my mother's side. She however had no powers what so ever. It was the same with every woman in my ancestry since the feudal age. Somehow, all of theses strange powers were wiped out. That happened all over Japan, leaving Youkai free from worry about Mikos. Thus leading their population to grow. Of course in the beginning, humans didn't accept Youkai, and were even more diverse about Hanyous. But eventually, we got over this segregation, and now most people accept Youkai. Well, when I was born, I defied all of our ancestors and all thoughts of miko powers being completely extinct. I was gifted or cursed with very strong miko powers, and my mother was able to sense it right away. She worried about how other demons and humans would react to something so strange as this. She kept it a secret until I was 7, when they started to manifest. I was outside, playing with my old friend Yuri. She was a full-blooded cat Youkai, but I didn't care. I didn't know about my abilities, so I was not worried about her well being. We were playing…tag I think it was… and I started to glow a bright pink. She started to hiss at me, and then she clawed at her throat. I had no clue what was going on, just that my friend looked really mad at me and she seemed to be unable to breath. I knelt down next to her, which was a bad idea, and started screaming. My mother and Yuri's mother came running out. Yuri's mom started acting the same way. My mom saw that I was glowing pink and told me to run inside and fetch my father. I didn't need to run far because he had heard my previous screams and was racing outside. He told me to get inside and stay away from any demons. They both knew about my powers, and they had spent a week or two after I was born reading everything they could on the subject. They took Yuri and her mom to the doctor, and that was the last I ever saw of her. When I asked my mom, she just said that I needed to go to a specialist to get my powers under control. She explained everything to me, and I agreed."

Kagome took a quick look around the table. Kouga was waiting for her to tell her something new, InuYasha was looking a little apprehensively at her, like she was about to purify him or something, and Sango and Miroku were waiting for her to continue. She took a sip of her pop, then a deep breath.

"So I spent 7 years with Kaede, the specialist, training to get my powers under control. She taught me how to write up sutras, break different spells, subdue demons, purify things, and how to shoot a bow and arrow. I can control these abilities now InuYasha, you don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"Whatever. Anyway, I only saw my parents twice in between those seven years. My father went back to work, making his way up the corporate ladder. Till he quit his job that is. Which is where InuYasha and Miroku come in. Dad was broke and in debt, so he hung himself. I was really shocked and stunned so it took me awhile to recognize that there where two other people in the house, one being demon. I talked to InuYasha, and then Miroku knocked me out. The rest all of you know already. Oh yeah, Miroku? What is the wind tunnel? And why are you in Naraku's organization if you aren't demon?"

"The wind tunnel is like a black hole in my hand. It sucks anything I want into oblivion. I am not at all demon, but I do have very heighten senses. That which are very close to being the same as InuYasha's."

They sat in silence for a few seconds. They didn't know what to talk about. And they had food to finish. Of course Kagome was a little stunned at how good Sango's manners were, and a tad bit appalled at how gross Miroku, Kouga, and InuYasha were eating. Miroku was the one to bring up the topic of what Kagome was going to do about Naraku's need of her.

"Kagome? Do you plan on accepting Naraku's offer?"

"Well, I don't have much of a choice right now, and I really don't want to see my family hurt. Tell my, do any of you enjoy working for Naraku?"

"No one does. We all just have to. We all have something against us."

"Well, how would you like to over throw Naraku?"

"Kagome, any one who has tried has ended up being killed. Naraku has a system for anyone who wants to take over his job. They have to defeat him in battle."

"Can they defeat him in teams? Like, a team of say, five or so?"

"Yes you can, but Naraku will also put together a team of his top agents."

"But what if all of his top agents are on the same team?"

"He still has other good fighters."

"Yeah, but does he have a Miko?"

There was silence for a moment as the four teenagers thought about it. A wicked smirk showed on Miroku's face, Kouga looked elated, and InuYasha was practically dripping with anticipation. Sango was the only one that showed a sign of doubt.

"Well, you, Kouga, InuYasha, and Miroku make four, but who would be the fifth?"

Kagome face faulted. She thought that Sango would've guessed by now. Miroku was the one to break the awkward silence though.

"Sango, you would be the fifth person. You are most excellent with a knife and gun, plus you can beat anyone with the giant boomerang.

"But, what do I have against Naraku?"

"Sango, he's keeping all of your friends in a job that is against the law. It makes their lives hell, from what I've gathered. Don't you want to help them?"

Miroku gave his girlfriend big old puppy dog eyes, and Sango melted instantly. She never could resist Miroku when he had puppy dog eyes. She nodded her agreement. Kagome turned to her again to ask her another question.

"Sango? Where is Shippo?'

"He's staying with Ayame. I haven't told him about his mother yet. He keeps asking. Will you be the one to tell him Kagome? He's taken a liking to you."

"I guess, but its gonna break my heart to see his reaction. I'm sure it will be terrible. I handled my dad's suicide pretty well, but that's because I'm almost 18. He's only like seven or something."

"Yeah. Such a young age. Oh Kouga, Ayame wanted me to tell you that you and her have a date on Saturday, whether you like it or not."

"But, what if I don't want to?"

"Just be nice Kouga. She finally gets you to go out with her. Just be nice."

Kagome was interested. She loved to hear about people's personal lives, considering she really hadn't had one of her own for about two months, since she broke up with Hojo.

"Who's Ayame?"

"My friend. She's had a crush on Kouga since she was little. She helps with his little sister, Rin. Kouga finally agreed to go out with her,"

"But only after she bugged me 24/7 for four weeks! It was pure hell, and 1 date can't be too bad."

"I wouldn't call those four weeks hell, I thought they were funny."

InuYasha started laughing at the annoyed look Kouga gave him. Sango joined in as did Miroku, while Kagome just stayed in the dark. Kouga was glowering for the next ten minutes, until Sango announced that it was time for Kagome and her to go get Shippo. InuYasha and Kouga offered to go with, after all they had nothing to do.

It took them about 20 minutes to get to Ayame's room. Kagome had just entered into the room, when an orange haired fuzz ball planted itself onto Kagome's shoulder, hugging her neck.

"Kagome! Where have you been! I missed you! Where's my mama?"

"Um… Shippo? Why don't you and I go sit on that couch over there and I'll tell you about your mom."

"Ok."

Kagome walked over to the couch, and placed Shippo in her lap, noticing as she did that he had a tail."

"Shippo? Are you a demon?"

"Do you like demons?"

"Yes I do."

"Then yes I am. I was afraid that you would be one of those people that didn't like Demons and where mean to us."

Everyone in the room flinched. They had heard tales about demons being hunted and destroyed because of what they were. No one liked to think that the people in this world could be so cruel.

"Shippo, I'll never hurt you or any other demon, so long as you don't turn out to be evil, ok?"

"Ok. But where is my mama Kagome?"

"Well Shippo, when I took you away from your apartment, a heard a gunshot. I think your mother was killed by her boyfriend."

Kagome peeked at the little boy and her heart broke. He was desperately trying to hold back tears, but he wasn't succeeding. He buried his head in her stomach, crying into the backless shirt. His little claws gripped to her like they were his last lifeline. And Kagome supposed that in a way she was.

"I'll get him." A little voice choked out.

"What?"

"I'll get the jerk that did this to my mom."

Again Kagome's heart felt a tug. She squeezed the little boy closer to her, gently rubbing his head in a soothing manner. He continued to cry for a few minutes, with Kagome acting on instinct. The people in the room were a little surprised at how well Kagome took the role as mother. InuYasha cleared his throat.

"Shippo right? If you want to get this guy back, you have to find out who he is first."

Shippo turned to look at InuYasha. He reminded him of his father, strong yet held back. Like he hadn't reached his potential yet. Shippo didn't know what had happened to his dad, but he did know that he was dead.

"The guy said his name was Nabunaga. He lives uptown."

"Well, I think that we can help you if he lives up town. Do you know what type of business he is into?"

"He's a banker."

Kouga, Miroku, and InuYasha glanced at each other and said in unison:

"Perfect."

"A banker up town is a good target for Naraku right?"

Kagome didn't know who Naraku targeted, but she had a feeling that a wealthy banker would be as good as any.

"Yes, he's the perfect target."

"Then I swear, on my fathers grave and where ever my mother is, that I will get this guy if it's the last thing I do!"

"Don't worry Shippo. You're going to get some help on this matter. I'm sure that's what Miroku, Kouga and InuYasha have in mind, right guys?"

"Right."

"Don't forget me. Anyone who messes with a little kitsune's life like that has ta answer to the wolf girl!"

"Me too, I hate guys that are rich who take advantage of the weak. And believe me, any lady who is single raising a child and living in this part of town is pretty much in that category."

Kagome looked at Ayame. _'Wolf girl?'_ She thought to herself. _Ok, why not?_ Kagome Higurashi was not the type to be left out, plus she needed to train with InuYasha and Miroku.

"Well, I won't be the only one who isn't going to help little Shippo! Plus you guys need to train me on how to do this type of thing right?"

"Yeah. Good idea Kagome. It s a perfect first job."

Miroku beamed at her. Sango huffed, and InuYasha scowled.

"Well, Miroku and I have to get going. It's the first night he'll be able to spend the night with me."

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty tired too. I don't have a job tomorrow, so I'll see you then, ok Kagome?"

"Um…"

"OK then. Expect me around noon."

Miroku, Sango and Kouga left, leaving Ayame, InuYasha and Kagome with a yawning Shippo, who was quickly falling asleep in Kagome's lap. A thought stuck Kagome. It was a little detail that had been overlooked by even the great Naraku. So she voiced it.

"Where am I gonna sleep?"

InuYasha and Ayame were at a loss. Ayame wouldn't be able to help because she had a job tomorrow, and only one bedroom. InuYasha really was hesitant since he didn't know the girl, and the fact that she looked like Kikyo.

"Well?"


	5. Chapter 5

Different Sides of the track

Chapter 5, Sleeping with an Angel, Training with the devil

"Well?"

"Kagome, weren't you going to stay with Sango?"

"I don't know InuYasha, no one told me."

"Well, stay with Ayame."

"She can't InuYasha, I have a job tomorrow and only one bed. I can't have her here, no offense or anything Kagome."

"Non taken. That just leaves you then InuYasha. Is that ok?"

"Feh."

"What does that mean?"

"With InuYasha, it means whatever."

"Oh, then can we go InuYasha? Shippo is tired."

"Who said he's coming?"

"I say he is. Besides, where would he go? Show some compassion."

"Who says I have any?"

"Well you must have some compassion. You comforted me when I was crying at my house."

"Yeah, and I'm really regretting it now."

Kagome stuck her nose in the air at the attitude. Though inside she was feeling a little put down. She had thought him really sweet when he was nice to her, but the more she got to know him, the more he acted like a jerk.

"Well, who cares if you regret it now! He's coming and that's that!"

"What if I don't want him to come?"

"Well I do, so he can!"

"You're such a spoiled little princess!"

"And you're an annoying idiot!"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Wench!"

"Self centered mutt!"

"You did not just call me a fucking mutt did you!"

"What of it dog boy?"

"Bitch you'll pay for that!"

"Stop swearing! You'll injure Little Shippo's ears!"

"That damn brat grew up with more swearing than you know of if he comes from the same fuckin building as Sango!"

"Well, I don't like swearing, so stop it!"

"Only if you ask nicely Bitch!"

"Why should I ask you nicely?"

"Cause I said so!"

"That's a good reason!"

Wham! They both turned to look at the source of the noise. Ayame had begun to tire of their bickering and badgering, so she had pushed them out of the apartment. InuYasha was obviously still very mad, and Kagome felt extremely happy about it. Anything that got him mad seemed to be making her happy.

InuYasha started to walk out of the building. Kagome ran to catch up with him, holding a sleeping Shippo n her arms. She was by his side after a few moments. She snuck a glance at him. He was tall and well built, the jeans and red shirt showed it off. She was amazed about the fact that she was already falling for a guy she met two days ago. Of course he caught her staring at him.

"Oi wench, what are you looking at?"

"It's nothing."

They didn't speak again until after they had reached the car and InuYasha started to drive away.

"How far away do you live InuYasha?"

" About ten minutes. If Shippo is too heavy, you can lay him down in the back seats."

"He's not a bother, but I can't hold him like this all night."

"Feh."

That word was really starting to annoy Kagome. But she just sighed and turned around to look out the window. They were in a town, it was a little better kept than Sango's, but it still wasn't the best Kagome had ever seen. After another five minutes, they pulled up to a relatively nice looking hotel. InuYasha got out of the car, but Kagome struggled to open the door. InuYasha gave her an amused little smile, then opened the door for her, helping her to step out of his car.

As they walked into the main lobby, a tall human stopped InuYasha.

"Hey Inu. How'd it go with Naraku?"

"You know how it went Tijair. It never goes good with Naraku."

Taijair laughed for a second, then spotted Kagome. A sly grin crossed his face.

"Having company tonight Inu?"

InuYasha looked puzzled for a second, then remembered the girl standing next to him.

"What? Oh now way! She new with Naraku, I'm just giving her and her kit a place to stay."

"Her and her kid?"

Kagome face faulted. Kid? She'd only slept one person in her entire life that wasn't in a family way, let alone have a Kid! What did this guy think she was? Some type of prostitute? She started to fume. InuYasha however, saved her.

"No idiot! I said Kit! As in Kitsune? God, what are you? Deaf?"

"No, I just thought you said kid. Don't get so mad Inu."

"Would you quit calling me Inu?"

"Aww.. But you are a dog aren't you?"

"Dog demon!"

"Whatever, night dog boy!"

"Moron."

InuYasha was still grumbling as he led Kagome to the elevators, then to his room. It was nice, not to big, but bigger than what Kagome had seen of Sango's. There was a living room, a kitchen, what looked like a closet, and a closed door that Kagome gathered led to the bathroom. InuYasha went into his room, leaving Kagome to observe her surroundings.

The living room had a couch, a big comfy looking chair, a T.V. and a sliding window that led to a small balcony. Kagome really wanted to go stand out there, it looked like it had a perfect view of the stars. She quietly set Shippo down on to the big chair. He whined for a second at the lose of Kagome's warmth, but stopped when she tucked him in with a big blanket. She smiled fondly at him, the way a mother would, then kissed his forehead and went to stand out on the balcony.

InuYasha came back from his room, bring with him a blanket and a pillow. He started to talk to Kagome, before he realized that she wasn't there. He looked around for a second, then smelt salt coming from the…Balcony? He glanced over and saw Kagome sitting in the chair that was set out on the ledge, looking at the stars with silent tears streaming down her face. He felt something in his heart. Something he only ever felt when thinking of those close to him, and even then it was only when they were extremely sad. It was compassion. He had known this girl for less then two days, and already he was starting to feel for her.

He silently made his way out threw the open door. She sensed him and he knew it, but didn't care. She turned to him, and a slow smile started to form. It was gone as quickly as it appeared though, and Kagome threw herself into InuYasha's chest. She wrapped her arms around him. Crying into his shirt. He picked her up for a second, sitting in the chair with Kagome on his lap, gently rocking her back and forth, rubbing little patterns on her back. He whispered incoherent words to her, smoothing her hair as she clung to him, seeking comfort. She shivered slightly as the wind picked up and the night turned dark.

"Ya cold?"

Kagome whimpered and shook her head. InuYasha stood and carried her inside. He grabbed the blanket off the couch, and went into his room. He wrapped her up in the blanket, then pulled back the covers and sat her down underneath them. He sat on the edge of the bed, still smoothing her hair.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

She took a second, but sat up so she was eye level with him.

"I know that he's dead and all, and I never got to see him much. He was never around! Never took a day off work… he made all of my decisions, didn't ask anything just did what he wanted. But I still loved him! And killing himself… but the way I found him was the worst. He was just hanging there. All white and … dead looking. I don't want to see him looking like that, but its burned in my mind! And it it it…"

Her eyes watered again, and she wrapped her arms around InuYasha for the second time that night.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

She nodded into his shirt.

"Makes you feel like he left, like he didn't want you or anyone else. Like he didn't think about you. Like he was being selfish."

"Yeah… How do you know?"

"My mom killed herself when I was 10, after my grandmother died. Sje took a bottle of painkillers, then drank a whole bottle of straight vodka. Potent huh? Even though she was mated to a full Youkai, she died. It reacted weird with her system. I was the second one to find her, after my brother did."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Kagome. I suggest you get some sleep now. We begin your fighting training tomorrow. Miroku and Sango will be there. And so will Kouga I bet."

He unwrapped her arms from around his waist, then stood to leave.

"Don't leave me alone."

He turned to her. He had a look of question on his face. He held his arms opened wide, spreading out as if to display the whole room.

"And where do you suggest I sleep? The only other thing in here is a closet."

"You…you can sleep in the bed. With me."

He was surprised by that answer. He wanted to sleep in the same bed as him? Even though he was a hanyou?

"I don't mean, like sex or anything. But I don't want to be alone in a clod bed by myself."

He pondered for a second, then nodded. He walked over to the bed, opposite side of Kagome, pulled back the sheet, and got in. They both laid there, stiff for a second, before sleep over took Kagome.

InuYasha could tell by the way her heart had settled and how her sobs had stopped that she was asleep. He sighed, happy for once, and relaxed. It wasn't long before sleep over took him also.

_ She was back at her house. But she was alone. Something was moving up stairs. Slowly she made her way towards the staircase. Ignoring the sense that there was a demon in the house. He father's door was open, and someone was yelling inside. The voice faltered as a soft thud was heard. Kagome ran into the room. As she feared, her father was there hanging off the floor. But this time, there was no InuYasha to comfort her._

He smelt her tears, and that tore him back to reality. He turned his head to face her. She was whimpering and crying. InuYasha could only guess about what though. He pulled her closer to him, so that her back was flush with his front. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him, quietly whispering "shh," and other comforting things.

She seemed to calm down after awhile, and he was sure that she had fallen back asleep. But he was wrong.

"Thank you… My guardian Angel."

InuYasha froze. Angel? Where had that come from? But he relaxed. If she saw him as an angel, then let her. She fell asleep, and again, InuYasha followed her steps, both of them, drifting off into a happier, calmer, rest.

All to soon the sun started to rise, bringing it's morning rays into InuYasha's room, falling onto the Angel and it's precious charge, still sleeping. The rays woke Kagome up first, seeing as she was the one facing the only window in the room. She groaned and tried to prop herself up. A strong arm around her waist was making it extremely hard however. She glanced at it, then turned to face the only other person in the bed.

InuYasha was still asleep. His face had a small smile on it, and he seemed to look happy. Kagome lay back down He started to stir, then opened his eyes. Gold met blue, and both started to blush. InuYasha started to pull his arm away, but Kagome stopped him. She smiled and they both lay back down. The moment would've been perfect, if not for the fact that a certain pervert decided to open the door, leaving a good view of InuYasha and Kagome to Sango and Shippo.

"InuYasha! It's time to wake…oh, well. You dog, get some last night did you?"

"Miroku!"

Sango did not enjoy having her boyfriend make comments like that. She whacked him on the back of the head, but smiled as the two in the bed sat blot upright. Shippo ran to Kagome, perching on her shoulder. Kagome smiled and patted the boys head.

"InuYasha, we're training today right?"

"Yeah. Miroku and Sango will help too."

"Well, I need to go take a shower, but what am I supposed to change into?"

He threw her a pair of sweats, then stood to leave the room. She followed him. Once they were out in the Living room, InuYasha pointed to a door to the left, the one Kagome gathered as the bathroom last night.

"I have to take one too. So don't use all the hot water."

"Wouldn't it save water to shower together?"

Houshi got hit again, this time from Kagome.

"Wow. She learns fast."

It took about twenty minutes for Kagome and InuYasha to finish their showers. InuYasha also dawned a pair of sweats, while Sango wore a tee shirt and a big pair of guys shorts.

They drove to another building, this one up-town. When they entered, InuYasha checked in as did Miroku and Sango. Shippo had decided to watch whatever their 'training' was. They made their way to a big gym, where other Youkai were fighting.

"Come on Houshi, I'm feeling a little outta shape."

"Sango dear, I have never seen you in better shape."

"Shut up Houshi and spar."

InuYasha and Kagome watched them for a few minutes before InuYasha decided it was time for Kagome to learn how to fight.

He started off with showing her a few steps, moves and stances. He was surprised at how fast she picked those up. He then taught her harder, more complicated patterns. Which again she easily mastered.

" Kagome you're a fast learner."

"Not really, Kaede was also a good fighter, so she taught me a lot. I'm pretty good."

"My my, aren't we cocky?"

"Oh shut up."

"Well, you wanna try out those 'pretty good' moves?"

"Your on."

They faced each other, bowing as was polite, before taking their own choice of stance. Kagome waited for InuYasha to be the first to attack, and she didn't have to wait long.

He leapt at her with in human speed, and threw a few punches, not hard but enough to put her on defense. She blocked them, then threw a few of her own. Neither met their mark, and they soon gathered a crowd. InuYasha decided to try a few 'special' moves, ones only a Youkai could produce. Kagome was able to sense these and defended with her own form of 'special.'

She sent a bolt of pink energy, taking the shape of an arrow at him, which he dodged, and returned with a swipe of his claws.

"Man you ain't bad for a human.'

"You aren't too bad either."

"Well, thank you. But you haven't seen anything yet."

He charged again, this time so fast that Kagome couldn't follow it, he knocked her to the grown and pointed his claws in the kill position at her neck.

"What happened to the Angel I was with last night?"

InuYasha just shrugged. He smiled a cocky grin at her then whispered,

"I guess your angel turned into a devil."


	6. Chapter 6

Different sides of the track

Chapter 6: A banker goes bankrupt

"I guess your angel turned into a devil."

Kagome blushed as a thousand thoughts drifted through her head, some of them inappropriate for a person of her former status. InuYasha had defeated her, his claws resting lightly on her neck.

"I really hope this doesn't go to your head InuYasha, but you are one of the best fighters I have sparred against."

Now it was InuYasha's turn to blush. He mumbled a few incoherent phrases whilst removing his claws from Kagome's throat. He offered his hand to her, and she took it. He pulled her to her feet so swiftly that she was caught off balance. She fell forward into InuYasha's chest.

"InuYasha!"

Kagome and InuYasha jumped as they heard Kouga's voice ring through the gym. The spectators that were watching parted as the very pissed off wolf Youkai stormed past. He was seeing red.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing with my woman!"

"Your woman!"

Kagome and InuYasha yelled at the same time. Who did he think he was claiming Kagome as his?

"What makes you think she is your woman!"

"The fact that I want her to be my woman is reason enough!"

"And what if I don't want to be your woman!"

"Kagome, it doesn't really matter if you want to or not, because I want you to and I will not be turned down!"

"Look idiot, she obviously doesn't want to be with you, so why not just back the hell up?"

"Oh, you want her dog boy? Well, you'll have to fight me for her!"

"Alright, I will then!"

"HOLD ON ONE GOD DAMNED MINUTE!"

Kagome was tired of being talked about like she was an object. And the fact that the boys would fight over her was less than flattering. If anyone was going to fight for her, she would. She didn't need anyone else to defend her! She was capable of it on her own.

"Kouga, I am NOT your woman. And to prove this to you, I will be the one to fight you."

InuYasha gaped.

"Kagome! You didn't even beat me, how do you think you can beat him?"

A slow smirk passed across Kagome's face.

"Did you just insult yourself InuYasha? Cause I think you said that wrong."

Kouga thought for a moment, while the meaning of InuYasha's words dawned on him. He roared loudly, his laughter echoing off the walls, grabbing the attention of a very busy Miroku and Sango.

Sango had won her first match against Miroku, though she had lost the second. They were playing for best two out of three. Sango was wining.

"Houshi? Should we go see what that was?"

"Sango, never take your eyes off your opponent!"

Miroku charged, bring his fist towards Sango's stomach. She jumped into the air so fast that Miroku could've sworn she had disappeared. Before he could react, Sango brought her fists down onto Miroku's back, hard enough to knock him to the ground, but not enough to really hurt him.

She smirked and bent down to grin evilly at Miroku.

"I suggest you take your own advice."

Miroku just smiled a stared at Sango's chest. She growled.

"Quit being such a pervert, Houshi."

"But Sango when you put your chest in my face, what else am I supposed to look at?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, stepping back so Miroku could stand. He did so, then quickly pulled her into a twirling hug.

"Houshi, what are you-"

Her sentence was cut off as Miroku pulled her mouth towards his, quickly capturing it. Their tongues fought a silent but enjoyable battle. They parted after a few moments, smiling at each other.

"I think we should go now, Sango dear."

"A-alright. Houshi?"

"Yes Sango?"

She ran up to him and placed a tender kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, and thank you."

"I love you too Sango. And you're welcome."

Sango and Miroku walked off to where they had heard the yelling come. They caught up in time to hear Kagome say that she would be the one to fight Kouga.

"Kagome what do you think your doing! You can't fight Kouga!"

"I can and I will. I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"That doesn't matter! Kouga was hired to kill people! He's had special training!"

"And so have I."

Kagome turned back to Kouga.

"Kagome, I don't want to fight you, I like your feisty spirit."

"Don't worry, there s no chance you will win."

"I guess I'll have to break that cocky attitude of yours. I am sorry."

"Don't be."

He leapt forward. Kagome just sneered. He was so predictable. He was going to try and beat her with his speed. Well, speed was one thing Kaede had taught her.

She dodged quickly enough, though she held back. No need to tire herself out over a simple match like this. Kouga turned again, and swung his fist. He was going to stop it in time to avoid contact. Again she dodged. The attack and dodge exchange went on for a few more minutes, but Kagome was finally fed up and bored.

"Kouga, with the way you were bragging to me, I would've guessed this match to be harder. I was wrong."

She jumped in the air and brought her foot around to connect with his shoulder, giving him a dead arm. He stared numbly for a second. Kagome took this opportunity to knee him in the stomach, and pin him down with her Miko powers.

"Do you accept that I am not your woman now?"

He gulped and nodded.

"Good."

She moved aside and let her powers up off of him. Immediately he was at her side holding her hand.

"Kagome, you may not be my woman now, but I swear I will make you mine!"

And with that he left the gym, leaving a bewildered Kagome staring after him.

"That stupid wolf doesn't get it. Nice job Kagome."

Kagome turned to Miroku. She smiled and nodded.

"He doesn't seem to have much common sense."

InuYasha was troubled. He hadn't sensed this much power from Kagome, and he wasn't sure where it was coming from. He glanced at her and noticed that she looked a little worn out. He walked over to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little exhausted. That spell takes a lot of energy."

"Then why don't we go eat? Sango and Miroku too."

Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and stared at InuYasha.

"Alright you can come pest. Just don't annoy me."

Shippo stuck his tongue out.

"Why you!"

InuYasha jumped at Kagome. Shippo gave a halfhearted squeak and tried to jump off Kagome's shoulder She caught him and spun in a half circle to avoid InuYasha, who fell on the floor.

"Don't hurt my precious little Shippo! Lunch sounds great. We need to talk about how we're gonna get this banker killer of Shippo's."

InuYasha snorted, but stood up and glared at Shippo. Miroku and Sango clasped hands and walked out of the building. InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo followed. They piled into Miroku's convertible, Kagome and InuYasha in the back with Miroku and Sango in the front. Shippo just jumped around everywhere.

They pulled up to nice looking restaurant, not too fancy but nicer than WacDonald's had been. Their waiter gave them menus, and they soon decided what to eat.

Once the waiter was gone, Kagome decided to start the conversation.

"So, how are we going to find this guy?"

All heads shook. They had no idea where to start.

"Shippo, what can you tell us about him?"

"All I can tell you is that his name is Nabunaga, he's a banker, and he picked up my mom at a bar."

"A bar huh? Do you know the name of the bar?"

"Yeah, it's Destiny's Dungeon. My mom worked there and he was a regular."

InuYasha smiled. If this guy was a regular, then there was a chance that he would return to the bar. That would be the prefect place for a set up.

"Alright guys, I got a plan. You all ready?"

Everyone nodded, but Kagome was a little confused.

"Wasn't Kouga gonna help us?"

"I'll fill wimpy wolf in later."

"Oh, ok then."

"Alright, well here's my plan. Kagome and Sango, you go to this bar. Try and get him to come with you. Bring him back to my apartment, under the err…impression of wanting to sleep with him. I know that you wouldn't normally do this Kagome, but Sango can give you some acting tips. Anyway, Miroku, Kouga and I will be waiting in the room. We kill him and take any money or valuables that he has on him. But first you find out where he lives, that way we can do what we normally do."

"Which is?"

"Break into his house and take anything Naraku wants."

"That's a good idea mutt face."

InuYasha growled and turned. Kouga was smirking at him. He was about to say something when Kagome cut him off.

"Good you're here Kouga, that means that we don't have to relay this to ya. So do you agree?"

"Sure Kagome. Anything you want."

"You've taken a liking to her."

"Ayame? What are you doing here?"

"I just finished my job, and felt eating. I met up with Kouga and we followed your scent."

"You want to help us out too?"

"You know it."

Shippo jumped onto the table and danced up to Ayame.

"You all love me so much!"

InuYasha hit him on the head.

"Annoying little brat."

"Quit being mean to my Shippo!"

"Feh."

Kagome glared, InuYasha ignored her, and the others just ate their meal in silence. No one wanted to mess with those two.

The bar was loud, packed and playing great music. Kagome loved it. She was wearing one of Sango's more revealing outfits. She was gonna go shopping, but InuYasha had been packing on the training sessions. She had on a dark blue halter that was cut quite low and triangled out at the bottom, showing off her hips and just a glimpse of her bellybutton., and a pair of jeans that looked like they were painted on.. Sango had on a wrap around tank that was bright pink and a pair of short booty shorts. They were sitting at the bar, both pretending to drink.

Kagome was looking for the man, and Sango was trying to help. It took about 20 minutes before they found him. He was at a table, with two other men. They smirked at each other, then walked towards them, both swinging their hips for all they were worth. Nabunaga glanced at them, then dismissed his colleagues. They both moved chairs right up next to him, then leaned on the table.

"Hey, what are two girls like you doing without an escort?"

"Oh, we're new in town."

"Yeah, and we thought we'd go out and meet some nice guys."

"Well, how about a nice guy?"

"I think that will do so…"

"Do you wanna go back to our place?"

"Why, but of course."

"Follow me then"

Sango stood and started out of the bar. Kagome got up next, but the guy grabbed her arm. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, rubbing it lightly. Kagome forced a smile, though she was about to hurl. He took it wrong. They walked off after Sango, the guy touching Kagome in any way he could. Sango got into the front seat, while the guy made Kagome get in the back with him. He started to kiss her neck, and work his way down. Kagome looked in the rearview mirror, begging Sango to go faster. The guy stuck his hand into the front of Kagome's shirt. She in turn acted along, moaning and gasping in al of the right places.

Sango took another five minutes to get to InuYasha's hotel. She again led the way, while the guy continued with Kagome. She walked to the elevator, holding it open for the two. Nabunaga didn't waste anytime starting on Sango, though he continued with Kagome's breast, he started to suck on Sango's hand, then her neck, eventually working down to her collar bone. Sango continued to act too.

The elevator came to the right floor, and kagome pulled out her key. She turned her back to the guy, but that didn't detour him. She turned around and grinned seductively up at him. She grabbed his tie, and pulled him into the dark room. He started on her again, while Sango left to go get the guys.

Nabunaga became more forceful. He pushed Kagome up against a wall, spreading her legs as far as the jeans would allow. He continued on her neck, and started to pull off her shirt. He got it off, and ran his finger across her stomach, tracing her belly button. She gasped for real this time.

A low growl came from in the corner. Nabunaga turned, instantly on edge. Kagome couldn't allow him to figure it out. She grabbed his hand, and place it on her chest, while she started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled it off and Kagome kissed his chest. Licking in little circles. A small whoosh was heard, then Nabunaga slumped forward. Kagome just caught herself. He fell to the ground and she stood there gasping for breath.

InuYasha was really pissed. That guy had some nerve. He unsheathed his knife, and stuck it in the guy's back. He stared at Kagome. She was all sweaty and out of breath. He was starting to see what Nabunaga had been after.

Shaking his head, he cleared it of said thoughts and went through the guys pockets, non too gentle. He came across a wallet, giving him his key card and the address to his hotel room. No one in this area lived in houses.

Kagome got dressed and helped InuYasha go through his stuff. Miroku and Sango came in, as did Kouga.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't think he would try to get that far so fast."

"InuYasha, I know you wouldn't have done that purposely. Don't worry. I'm fine and he didn't take anything from me. Let's get to his hotel."

InuYasha drove. Kouga talked with Miroku about what they would get out of this job, and Sango and Kagome talked about how gross that guy had been. InuYasha started to relax as soon as he realized that Kagome really was ok. He joined in on Miroku and Kouga's conversation. They soon reached his hotel. Where they met up with Ayame. She was there to decide which artifacts and other things in his room would be of value.

It was the nicest one in all of Tokyo. They got to his room, but found it all empty. There was one safe however. Nobody could open it, until Kagome volunteered.

She twisted the knob a couple of ways, before it opened. She gave a triumphant smile to the group.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"My brother had about 20 safes in his room. He liked to steal my stuff. I learned it when I was a kid and it stuck."

"You never cease to surprise me."

"And I don't plan to stop anytime soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Different Sides Of the Track

Chapter 7: Birthday Surprises

Naraku hadn't been too mad at them. Even though the members in his group were supposed to consult him before ever performing a "job."

InuYasha, however, was the top member. Even though he seemed to annoy Naraku, he still knew just how to please his boss. The safe Kagome had opened was full of money, and a few jewels. Nothing extravagant, but enough to make their boss happy.

Kagome was now an official member of their group. She would be turning 18 in a week. Sango had weaseled this information out of her. Kagome didn't want them to do anything for her, but they all had different ideas.

InuYasha was going to get her a gift and supply the party with some interesting music. Sesshomaru was connected to just about anyone you could think of, and Kagome had a liking for American Music. InuYasha was planning on surprising her with her favorite band. Sesshomaru already had them lined up. They would be coming tomorrow, seeing the sites for the 3 days before Kagome's party, then performing on Saturday night.

Miroku was in charge of getting the food for the party. Kagome loved junk food, and she also loved chocolate cake. He had to get everything Sango wrote down on the list. He also was getting Kagome a present.

Sango was in charge of inviting people. Most likely, it would be people that Kagome had meet over the last two weeks working for Naraku. The whole guest list amounted to about 30 people. Sango already got Kagome her gift, a very cool outfit from the mall. Not fancy, but defiantly something she would like. Sango had discovered that Kagome had a punky side, she just hadn't had the time to express it. Sango was going to make Kagome wear the outfit to the party.

Kouga was in charge of location. He, however, didn't have a gift for Kagome.

Kagome? Well, she was completely in the dark about the whole thing. She was finally able to go shopping!

"Sango, please take me shopping?"

She sighed. Kagome had been bugging her to go shopping since she got there. But, when she thought about it, Kagome was starting to effect what it was that she had to wear.

"Alright. You ready now?"

"Yes! I get to go shopping!"

Sango sighed. Kagome was a bit hyper. It was the first day InuYasha had given them to relax. No training today.

Sango grabbed the keys to her car, then headed out, Kagome bouncing behind her.

It took them about ten minutes to get to the mall. Sango suggested a very punkish looking store. Kagome was a bit unsure, but Sango needed some new clothes too, and it was her favorite store.

She had to drag Kagome into the store, but she eventually got a bit starry eyed and looked at the racks of clothes and hair products. They would meet in an hour with their items at the changing rooms, then model for each other.

Kagome went off to look at the black and midnight blue items. She saw a pair of black baggy jeans with blue thread sewn in it. They were designed to be huge, so they were. She grabbed a pair of them. She saw a pleated blue and black skirt with two belts wrapping around it. She found two more pairs of baggy jeans, and one pair of capris that were also huge. She decided to find tops next, then accessories, and finally hair dye. She wanted to put some dark blue streaks in her hair. She would get her's and Sango's make-up at a stand, her treat. Unlike her father, Kagome saved what little she had earned herself, so she had some to spend.

The tops she found were tight. Size wise at least. One was midnight blue, with ripped sleeves and collar. It had a design on it. The tank was tight in the chest and flared a little at the bottom. It showed off up to an inch off her belly button. She got a pair of black gloves that were black mesh. She also got a fake belly button ring to go with it. Another shirt was black with a blue toned fairy on it. The fairy was dulled. It had the same sleeves and length as the first shirt, but those parts were covered with blue mesh. She got a pair of dark rings to go with this shirt. She also got an ear cuff that linked to an earring. The other shirt was black and a midriff shirt. It had sleeves that were cut, but held together by safety pins. She also got a white button up shirt and blue patterned tie to go with the skirt. She looked at the hair dye selection, grabbed a bottle of midnight blue and a bleaching kit, and headed to the dressing rooms.

Sango in turn had headed off to the pink and black area. She had found a pair of jeans like Kagome's, but with pink instead of blue thread. She had also gotten a mesh sleeve and belly shirt. Her's had a fiery dragon on it though. She got the same type of skirt with red and black, and the tie with the button up shirt had a red pattern design however. She also found some gloves and a pair of similar earrings, and got some cotton candy hair dye.

When they met up to look at each others outfits, they burst out laughing.

"K-Kagome, I think you and I have a lot in common when it comes to clothes."

"M-More than that Sango. W-We got the same type of hair dye and accessories."

"We must be linked or something."

"Yeah. Let's pay, then I buy you and I make up."

"Thanks! I was wondering what I would wear with all of these."

"No problem."

They paid and headed off to a make up stand, getting pink, black, blue, purple and grey eye make up, a paler shade of concealer for Kagome who was naturally pale, then some flavored lipgloss.. Then it was off to the food court!

Meanwhile….

"Where are the Girls?"

"My guess is Kagome finally got Sango to go shopping."

"Meaning it could take hours. Does Sango have her cell phone?"

"Yeah, want me to call her?"

"Yeah. You know her number right, Miroku?"

"Of course I know my own girlfriends number."

"Whatever."

Miroku waited though 5 rings before Sango picked up. He calmy reminded her that they had dinner reservations in an hour. Sango freaked out and said she was sorry. She and Kagome would be ready in half an hour. She told Miroku to be prepared for a change, InuYasha also got the heads up.

InuYasha and Miroku reached the restaurant. They took their seats, and waited.

"Well, that was weird."

"What?"

"Sango told me to tell you that we needed to be prepared for a change. Think the girls decided to go for a new look?"

"Probably. It'll look fine on them though."

"Anything would look good on my Sango."

"Same goes with Kagome."

Miroku stared. InuYasha paled.

"Shit."

"You have a crush on her don't you?"

"Maybe."

"What's maybe mean?"

"Maybe."

"Your so difficult InuYasha."

"I know. Its my best quality."

"I wouldn't say best."

InuYasha and Miroku turned to find Kagome and Sango in their new clothes, with their make up and hair done. The rings and ear cuff made Kagome look dangerous, while the dye made Sango appear to be even more exotic then her job required. The boys gaped.

"I'd say your best quality would be your ears, your hair and of course your eyes."

InuYasha blushed. She must have heard the beginning of their conversation too. He smiled. She kissed him quickly on the lips, leaving InuYasha wanting for it to happen again, very soon. Sango did the same with Miroku, her kiss wasn't as chaste though. They sat down and ordered. The meal was great, and the company was even better. The group had a rare quiet meal, that was full of laughter and enjoyment. At the end InuYasha walked Kagome out of the building, her arm wrapped around his.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"I'd love to InuYasha. Just call me, you know the number right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Talk to ya later."

He kissed her again, then got into his car. Kagome did the same. She had gotten her own place thanks to Naraku finally realizing that she really didn't have a place to stay. Sango had lent her car to her. Miroku and Sango had headed back to Miroku's apartment. To do what, only God knew.

Three days in Tokyo passed quickly for the band. Before they knew it, they were on stage about to perform for a girl turning 18. They brought her onto the stage and asked if there was any song she would like to listen to.

"Blue eyes!"

"Alright people! You heard her! Time for Blue Eyes!"

The small crowd cheered and started dancing as the band strummed the first few bars, then dove into an awesome beat, everyone was dancing and having fun.

The party went on till 2:00 am before the band called it a night, and everyone went home. Kagome, Sango, InuYasha, and Miroku were left. They thanked the band personally. They said no problem and gave Kagome her present. A gift certificate and autographs from all of them.

Sango pointed her gift out to the group next. Kagome loved the outfit. She promised to wear it the next day again. Miroku's gift was keys to an American motorcycle. She loved it! Thanking him, she turned to InuYasha, who had stayed quiet.

"Uh, here you go. I hope you like it."

Kagome opened the box. Inside was a black bow and arrow set, along with a smaller box. Inside this was a blue velvet choker, with a silver cross hanging down. She turned to him. He looked really unsure of himself.

"The bows are for your practice. You mentioned that you had trained with them, and I thought you might want to try again. The choker, well… I thought it would look pretty on you."

He glanced at her.

"Thank you!"

She jumped up and gave him a peck on the cheek, whilst wrapping her arms around his neck.

InuYasha, being the sneaky dog he was, turned his head so that her kiss landed on his lips instead of his cheek. She started, but deepened it.

Miroku walked up behind Sango, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stiffened, but then recognized who it was. She leaned back into him, then they started swaying to music only they could hear.

InuYasha glanced at them, and wrapped his arms around Kagome. They too, started to dance.

"Thank you, InuYasha, for the best birthday ever."

"Your Welcome Kagome."


	8. Chapter 8

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter 8: A Raging Wolf's Jealousy

"Kagome, are you even trying?"

"You want me to hurt you!"

"Using your miko power on me won't hurt."

"Bullshit InuYasha! I know perfectly well what will happen! Find someone who isn't demon for me to fight!"

They had been training for 2 hours, and InuYasha was not letting up. No matter how well she did without using her miko abilities, she still wasn't doing well enough to go against Naraku.

Everyone was training. Kouga and Ayame were sparring, and Sango and Miroku were working on how to use different types of weapons. InuYasha was trying to help Kagome use her skills in battle, but that wouldn't happen if she refused to use them even a little. And god knows how fed up he was getting!

"I'll fight her."

InuYasha turned. There was a girl with red hair and green eyes standing behind hind him. She was obviously strong, and InuYasha thought it would be a very interesting fight. HE smirked.

"Fine by me. What about you Kagome?"

"Are you Human?"

"Well, yeah. Why else would I volunteer?"

"Well sorry, but I didn't know if you had eavesdropped on our conversation."

"Uh, listening to two people yell at each other from half way across the gym ain't exactly eaves dropping."

Kagome growled. Now she wanted to fight this girl.

"What, are you really so weak that you wouldn't want to fight a Youkai? How pathetic."

Oh yeah, she really wanted to fight this girl.

"Yeah right. Mind telling me your name?"

"Sure, it's Ayama. I work for Naraku. And I plan on beating you."

Kagome smirked.

"Yeah right. I highly doubt it unless you're a miko also. Which you aren't."

"My my aren't we cocky?"

"No, just smart. There is no way you can beat me."

Ayama jumped. She pulled out a knife and took a swipe at Kagome's arm. Kagome gasped, but dodged. Ayama was fast! Kagome barely caught her next move in time. Ayama aimed a roundhouse kick at Kagome's head, missing by millimeters. Kagome was really pissed at this girl, so she only held back a little. She launched a few energy orbs at Ayama, not really aiming. She pulled out her own knife, charging it with her power, swiping at the girl. She too dodged.

By now everyone was staring. This girl seemed to be normal, but she was moving so fast and was so strong, that there must be something about her that wasn't human. They couldn't find it.

InuYasha was amazed. Kagome was holding back, but from what he could sense, Kagome had enough energy to take out Naraku and all of his lackeys. She was amazing!

Ayama was surprised. Naraku told her that this girl was strong yes, but not this strong! How was she supposed to test her if she couldn't land a hit? Of course Ayama was only using a quarter of her power, but still, that was normally enough to put demons on the edge. Yet Kagome remained unaffected. This was getting really annoying.

"That's enough. Thanks Ayama. Kagome! Great job! Your defiantly strong enough to beat Naraku and any team he can get."

That caught Ayama's attention. They were planning on challenging Naraku? Were they mad? She left, intent on telling Naraku about her…findings.

InuYasha pulled Kagome into a big bear hug. He was finally able to see that they could beat Naraku. They really could! Unfortunately, Kouga happened to witness this hug. Jealously instantly flared up inside of him. He ran from Ayame, charging up to InuYasha and punching him straight in the side of the head. He landed a back kick to InuYasha's jaw, then a blow to the stomach.

"Kouga stop it!"

"Kagome, stay out of this. It's my problem. He stole you from me!"

Kagome glared, a pink power coming off of her. She pushed Kouga away from InuYasha, and faced him.

"You have faced me once already, Kouga, and you lost. Don't try and do it again. I can guarantee that InuYasha did not steal me from you. I was never yours to begin with. I will not be yours because a friend of mine had her eye on you. That and the fact that I only want to be friends with you. Kouga, do not make me choose between fighting you or letting you beat InuYasha, the guy that I happen to love."

"K-Kagome? Y-you love me?"

"Yes InuYasha, I love you."

Kouga growled. His eyes betrayed the hurt he felt. Ayame saw it clearly. He ran from the gym, down to the main street. Ayame followed him. She was just as fast as him, so she caught up to him fairly well. She jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around him, pushing him into a near by wall.

"Ayame let go of me!"

"You can't Kouga. Don't go to Naraku."

"How did you know?"

She let go of him, and he turned to face her.

"Kouga, I've known you since you were fourteen. I know your personality. I know what you would do in this situation. You feel betrayed and hurt, so your going to run to Naraku, tell him our plan, and wish to join sides with him. You want revenge against InuYasha for taking away Kagome. But you can't see what you have in front of you."

"Really! What do I have? I have nothing! The girl I had a crush on chose the boy I have always detested! And you stand in front of me telling me I can't see! Well tell me, what the hell am I so blind to!"

She looked him straight in the eye.

"You have me. I'm your friend. I like you. I want to love you. But have never been able to see that! You don't get it! You can only accept what you want, you wont take what you get. I am what you get. Kagome is what you want. Kagome doesn't want you, I do. Why can't you see the right choice!"

She turned away. She was close to crying. He wouldn't see how badly she loved him. She had loved him ever since she met him. If he didn't see it now, how would he ever?

"Ayame?"

He titled her chin so that he could look her straight in the face. Her eyes sparkled even more with the tears.

"Ayame. Do you mean that?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well, how would you like to go out with me?"

"Do you mean that? I'm not just a rebound girl?"

"No. I'm willing to give this a chance. Are you?"

"Yes, yes I am.


	9. Chapter 9

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter 9: Plans Fall to Dust

"Tell me, Ayama, how did Kagome's test go?"

"It went well Naraku-sama."

"Was Kagome able to beat you."

"No Naraku-sama. InuYasha interrupted before I could use even half of my power. She was using 2/3 and still didn't beat me. She needs to train a lot more. In my opinion."

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

"No you didn't Naraku-sama. But you know that I don't care for formality. You also know that the only reason I address you as 'sama' is because you asked me ever so nicely."

"Ha ha Ayama. What is troubling you? You haven't got your normal bite."

"I'm just sick of this human form. It was successful in fooling even InuYasha, but why must I still wear it?"

"Because you will be human until I say other wise. It's your punishment. You know that."

Ayama leaned seductively against Naraku's desk and smiled a sly grin.

"Would you lift the punishment I gave you some news?"

"Depends on the news."

She leaned closer to whisper in his ear, tickling the sensitive spot.

"Oh believe me, you'll like this. InuYasha and Kagome are planning on challenging you. I think Miroku, Kouga and Ayame are also in on it. Maybe Miroku's girlfriend, that stripper."

Naraku pulled away from her.

"Are you certain of this?"

"Of InuYasha and Kagome at least. I would need to spy on them more if you wanted the definite on Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga."

Naraku smirked and stood. He walked to Ayama, forcing her into a wall. He placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned to whisper into her ear.

"Your free of the human form. Now, make me happy, with ways only a true Temptress can."

"Yes, Naraku-sama."

An hour later Ayama came out of the room. She now had blue hair and dark blue eyes. She looked more attractive all in all.

"Damn him. That bastard. Why does he keep forcing me to do that!"

She walked to the elevator, keeping the tears inside, as she always did. As soon as she reached the bottom floor, she went to her car. Driving to an apartment building close to Naraku's building. He made her live close in case he had.. needs for her in the night. Unlike most people, Ayama knew that Naraku lived in the building.

She went up to her room, tied her hair back, then changed into all black clothes. She went back down to the car, then drove to Wacdonald's. Naraku said InuYasha and his friends were going to be eating there tonight.

"InuYasha, get me a chicken crispy thing ok?"

"Sure Kagome, hold on a minute. Does anyone else want something?"

"Yeah, I'll have a chicken thing too please."

"Make it three."

"Big Wac for me dude."

"Two of those."

"Uh, what about drinks?"

"Oh, make mine a diet coke Inu."

"Two diets."

"Three."

"A regular."

"Dr. Pepper mutt face."

"Why, why did I have to offer to get the stuff?"

InuYasha titled his head to the ceiling, just a piece of the plaster stuff fell. Not a big piece, in fact, it was really small. But big enough to hurt if it fell in his eye. He walked to the order line, grumbling and rubbing his eye.

"So, while mutt face is gone, what do you wanna talk about?"

Kouga was sitting next to Ayame on a booth, snuggling. Miroku and Sango shrugged. They were sitting next to those to on the other booth. InuYasha and Kagome were sitting at the table next to theirs. Kagome had a topic.

"Explain to me how we are going to file the challenge?"

Ayame grinned. She knew all about this topic.

"That will be my job. Someone has to go to Naraku, tell him that there is no way he could fight against them. If he disagrees, then the challenger challenges him to a proper duel. Next, he or she will lay down the rules. Meaning that they decide the amount in teams, the place and when. I get that job!"

"Ok what are the guidelines we're setting? And where are we having the fight?"

"Well, I thought that amount of people would be six. We can fight a week from when we issue the challenge. And I chose Naraku's personal ring. He has a building that holds a few special training grounds. You'll probably be training on them soon."

"That's cool. So Ayame, how are you and Kouga doing relationship wise?"

Ayame blushed. She looked to the door, trying to focus on something other than Kagome. A girl with blue hair walked in. She looked vaguely familiar. Almost like Ayama, but with blue hair and paler skin. The girl turned to Ayame and her table. She started to walk over, then stopped. She smiled and held up a manicured nail. She pointed outside. Ayame nodded.

"I'll be right back guys."

"Ayame, where are you going?"

"Just outside for a second Kouga, I'll be right back."

She stood and left. InuYasha came to the table, carrying three trays stacked with food. He glanced at Ayame, then the girl outside who she was heading towards. He recognized most of her sent. It was Ayama, except as a demon. Shrugging it off, he handed out food. Ayame's a big girl, she can take care of herself.

Ayame approached the girl. Her scent was clear now it was Ayama.

"Hello Ayama. What happened? You aren't human anymore."

"Nice observation. Naraku was punishing me. He stuck me in that weak human form. But I made him change his mind."

She smirked while Ayame just looked confused. She shook her head, and looked at Ayama.

"Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yes. I have a warning for you. Do not fight Naraku. You may think that your team is made of his top employees, but your wrong. Naraku has a whole other group of agents that no one knows about. Like me. This is a warning."

Ayama walked away, her hair blowing wildly in the wind. Ayame stood for a second, digesting what Ayama had said. Comprehension drew on her face, and she rushed inside the building.

"Guys, we have a problem!"

"What's wrong, did someone attack you? I'll kill them!"

"Calm down Kouga. I'm fine. But I think our plans are ruined! Naraku has a league of agents that no one knows about! Ayama is one of them!"

Everyone stared. InuYasha smirked.

"So what? You saw how Kagome took care of her earlier."

"InuYasha, don't be an idiot. She wasn't fighting to her full potential. Fighting her was too easy."

Miroku stood and looked everyone in the eye.

"I think we have a problem. We need to ditch these plans. All in favor?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, InuYasha agreeing only after his arguments were beat down with the logical replies Kagome came up with.


	10. Chapter 10

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter 10: A little brotherly love

Everyone was back at the training gym. There were no new plans yet. No one knew what alternative there was besides fighting Naraku.

It was time for a break. Everyone was drenched in sweat, InuYasha had been pushing them about ten times more than he normally did.

"InuYasha, what's the point of training this long if we aren't gonna be able to fight him?"

"Just cause we can't now doesn't mean that we won't be able to later. I don't want any of you outta shape."

Shippo was even training with them. He wouldn't be fighting, but he didn't want to be left alone. Ayame and Kouga were gone some where, they hadn't seen them a lot during the day. Miroku and Sango were still practicing targeting. InuYasha was trying to get Kagome to fight with the bow more. She was good, but there was a problem. A bow was too hard to conceal. Now matter what spell she used, the bow was still apparent. Neither could figure out what to do about it.

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha blanched, then whispered to Kagome.

"Oh shit. I know that voice."

Kagome looked past him. In the doorway of the gym stood a….man? Kagome couldn't tell from this distance, but as he came closer, Kagome could tell that he was a, well, he. He had a cool air about him, an air that said something along the lines of, 'don't mess with me.' Kagome stepped sides ways, away from InuYasha, so that this man had a clear path to him.

"Well, well little brother. Looks like you've found a new girl?"

"What's it to you Sesshomaru?"

"Oh, not much. I'm just here for a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"You get a new kimono from that new shop in town for Rin, and I'll be able to get you a fight set up with Naraku."

Kagome stared. That wasn't much of a deal. Seemed like this Sesshomaru could easily get a kimono on his own. Why did he want InuYasha to do it?"

"Wait, you don't mean the new one on Nada Street do you?"

"Why yes I do. They make the best Kimonos in town. Rin has been wanting one for awhile, and I, Sesshomaru, do not have time to stop there."

"But there's that freaky girl with the hair fetish there. She's obsessed with my hair."

"Wait the shop on Nada? Isn't that the one that got five stars on its review?"

InuYasha blanched. All women had heard of that shop. Sango had forced Miroku to buy her two new kimonos for the spring and winter festivals when it opened up. The look in Kagome's eyes told him the same was about to happen to him.

"Yeah that's the shop. You want a new fancy Kimono Kagome?"

"Oh can I?"

"Sure."

Sesshomaru smirked. He waved to InuYasha and started to walk out.

"You have Rin's measurements. She wants one with purple flowers on it."

"God. Oh well lets get Sango, Miroku, Kouga and Ayame to go! Then you guys can sit while we model for you. How does that sound?"

Kagome, model. The store had other things besides Kimonos. They also had bathing suits. That was enough to get any guy.

"Alright, I'm in.

"We're here."

The girl piled out of the car and rushed into the store. Miroku and Kouga followed suit, visions of their women in bathing suits floated through their heads.

InuYasha sighed, paid the toll and walked in. The girls were already in the dressing rooms, Kouga and Miroku anxiously waiting for them to emerge. InuYasha took a seat next to them after handing a sales lady the kimono for Rin. He didn't have long to wait. All three girls stepped out at the same time, each wearing a swimsuit. The guys were all eyes.

"Well. Do these work?"

Nods.

"Then I guess we don't have to try the others on, right Kagome?"

"Right Sango."

"Ayame?"

"Seems that way. Though I really wanted that string one. And Kagome the string with the puppy prints would look so cute on you."

"NO! Those ones don't work!"

"Yes, we've only seen one outfit, how can we decide off that?"

"Mmm Hmm."

The girls giggled. They had every intention of buying all the swimsuits they had picked out. The kimonos would wait for a different date.

It took twenty minutes for the girls to be done, by then all the guys couldn't wait for the opportunity to get to the beach. They drove to Sesshomaru's home.

"InuYasha! Long time no see!"

A girl of about 20 ran out to give InuYasha a hug. Sesshomaru stood in the door, watching.

"Did you get what I asked little brother?"

"Yeah here. It's in the trunk. Come with me."

They walked to the back of the car. InuYasha grabbed the bag, then looked to Sesshomaru. He sighed and released the information InuYasha was awaiting.

"You will fight next month. On the 5th. Don't train too hard or Naraku will realize something, I didn't tell them who it was that he was fighting, and he didn't ask. I suggest you go to the beach. I have a feeling you've been wanting an excuse to go anyway."

InuYasha blushed as Sesshomaru eyed the three bags filled with all types of clothes. The girls had dragged them to twenty different stores, each buying different things. InuYasha had to admit though, Kagome looked really hot in her though punk clothes.

"Feh."

"Good, now get off me property. My wife and I have a party to go to."

They returned to the group of people. The girl's were talking about something, so InuYasha quickly filled them in on how it was going to happen. He was met with smiles. He turned to the girls after Sesshomaru and Rin returned to the house. He ushered them into the car.

Turning to try and meet everyone's gaze, he spoke:

"Aright, who's up for the beach?"


	11. Chapter 11

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter 11: Beach Woes and Bonfires

Kagome called ahead and talked to her mother for the first time in two month. Yes, she had been gone for two full months already. The phone conversation was full of tears and assurances as Kagome filled her mother in on what had happened. She was worried, as any mother would have been, but she knew that Kagome was trained and it sounded as though she could take care of herself.

"Alright mom thanks, we'll see you tomorrow then, ok? Bye."

Kagome flipped her cell phone closed. She turned around and walked into the living area of InuYasha's apartment. Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Shippo, Kouga, and InuYasha were all watching television. Kagome cleared her throat, and InuYasha turned off the television, focusing on her. Everyone else did as well.

"My mom has invited all of us to stay at our family's old beach house. We can stay as long as we want, my mom will only be there until Tuesday, the day after tomorrow. Then we have the whole house and beach to ourselves."

Cheers were heard throughout the room. Kagome smiled.

"Who's car are you taking? I'm taking my motorcycle, and Shippo is gonna ride with me. InuYasha is gonna take his new convertible. What about the rest of you?"

"I'm taking my truck. Sango can ride with me."

"Ayame and I can take my new mustang."

"Ok then. Should we leave tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

"Then go home and pack."

Everyone crowded out of the room. Sango said she would meet Kagome at her apartment once she was done packing. Kagome waved and put Shippo on her shoulder. She gave InuYasha a quick kiss and left. InuYasha grinned to himself and went into his room to pack.

The next morning was an early one. Everyone met at Kagome's apartment. They needed to follow Kagome to the house. They would rest if they wanted to, but most likely, Kagome would catch up with her mom while the rest of the group unpacked. Kagome had a feeling that Shippo would instantly be hooked on video games, which Souta would defiantly have enough of.

Everyone climbed into their said vehicles, with Kagome on her Cycle in front. Shippo sat in her lap, leaning back into her asleep. She took off, everyone falling in line behind her.

Driving for 40 minutes straight got them halfway there. They stopped for a quick lunch and then got back on the road, with InuYasha and Shippo riding together. It took another 45 minutes before they got to the house, and when they did, they were met with a very happy and elegant looking lady. Kagome got off her bike, and ran to her mother.

They embraced while everyone else got out of their cars. They waited in silence while Kagome and her mother had a whispered conversation. Kagome trotted over to the group, a small smile on her face.

"Be quiet as you go inside. Souta is still sleeping. There are three guest rooms. We have to choose who goes where, but we can do that later. Grab your stuff, the front door is right around the corner."

InuYasha and Kagome walked around to the trunk of InuYasha's car. She grabbed her smallest bag, and was about to reach for her other bag when InuYasha knocked her hand away.

"What type of a boyfriend would I be if I made my girlfriend carry her heavy bags?"

He winked and gave her a quick kiss. She smiled and waited, then closed the trunk and walked into the house next to him. Sango and Miroku claimed one of the rooms already, and when they peeked inside, both were asleep. Sango's head on Miroku's chest with Miroku's arm around her shoulders. They smiled and moved on to the next room.

Ayame and Kouga had claimed that one. Their door however was locked. Kagome was just glad that her mom had gotten thick doors and walls. They came to InuYasha's room.

He walked inside and set down his bags. He looked at Kagome and was surprised to see that she hadn't set hers down as well.

"Aren't you gonna stay in here with me? All the other couples are paired together."

Kagome looked nervous. She looked down the hall to keep her vision off of InuYasha. She blushed when she realized that her mother was standing not 5 feet away. Her mother gave her a quick smile and motioned to the room. Kagome smiled in return, thanking her mother for permission to sleep in the same room as InuYasha.

Kagome turned and walked in. InuYasha gave her a hug, then kissed her while closing the door partway. Kagome's mother peeked in a few minutes later to find both of them sleeping. Kagome was wrapped in InuYasha's arms. InuYasha looked happy. Both were still fully clothed she was glad to see. It was apparent that her daughter had finally fallen in love.

Everyone slept most of the afternoon away. Sango and Miroku were the first to wake up.

"Miroku, I'm a little hungry, are you?"

"Yeah, a little. Shall we go to the kitchen?"

"If you don't think Kagome would mind."

"I'm sure she wouldn't, as long as we stay quiet."

Miroku grabbed Sango's hand to help her up, and they walked down the hall, towards what they assumed would be the kitchen.

Turning into yet another hallway, they finally found their destination. Mrs. Higurashi was already there, standing next to the stove. She turned as the two entered the kitchen.

"Hello. What are your names?"

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi. My name is Sango, and this is my boyfriend Miroku. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sango gave a polite bow while Miroku went up to Mrs. Higurashi and kissed her hand.

"Oh, no need to be so formal. You can call me Kinoke. Are you hungry?"

Miroku's stomach answered that question as it let off a loud growl. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and motioned to the kitchen table.

"What would you like to eat? Please, make yourself comfortable."

Sango and Miroku sat, both thinking on what it was that they could ask for without being rude. They were interrupted however, when Kouga and Ayame entered the room.

"Man, that took awhile. Kagome sure has a lot of different rooms in this place."

Ayame smiled at Kouga, then looked at Miroku and Sango.

"You two hungry also?"

"Yeah, and Kinoke offered to make us something to eat."

"Kinoke…? Who's she?"

"That would be me dear. I'm Kagome's mother. And you are?"

"I am Ayame. This is Kouga. Thank you very much for letting us stay here."

"Yes, we needed a break. You have a very nice home, Mrs. Higurashi."

Both wolf Youkai bowed.

"Like I told Miroku and Sango, there is no need for you to be so formal. You can call me Kinoke. Take a seat and I'll make you something to eat. What do you all want?"

"Um.."

"I'll have uh.."

"Maybe.."

"Ramen!"

Everyone jumped at the loud voice and turned to the doorway. InuYasha was standing there, his arm around Kagome, and a puppy dog look on his face.

"Please? Ramen?"

Kagome did a hesitant smile and nodded to her mother. She walked to the table and sat down. All of the chairs were full now, and Kinoke was making ramen for everyone. Kagome looked around the table, puzzled.

"Where's Shippo?"

"He's playing video games in Souta's room. Souta seems to like him."

Kagome nodded and went back to the conversation the people at the table were having.

"So InuYasha, you never told us what Sesshomaru got us."

"Huh? He didn't get us anything."

"So we got him that kimono for no reason! He said he would get us a battle with Naraku!"

"Oh yeah that. Yeah he got us that."

"What time?"

"On the fifth of next month…"

"Where?"

"Naraku's private training grounds."

"So then why the hell are we sitting here at the beach mutt face! Shouldn't we be training?"

"No. Naraku doesn't know that we're the ones challenging him. We cant let him think otherwise either. So we are taking a nice vacation. God knows we need it."

A bowl of ramen was placed in front of each of them. They said a quick thank you, before digging in. InuYasha was done first, and waited for the others to finish. He glanced outside and noticed it was dark. He let a sad sigh come out. Kagome noticed and asked what was wrong.

"It's just that it's already dark, so we can't go out to the beach. I really wanted to too."

Kagome smiled and looked at her mom again.

"Is the old fire pit still there mom?"

"Yes hon. And there are a few bundles of wood near the back door. Do you want marshmallows?"

Everyone nodded and grinned. Mrs. Higurashi got out two bags of marsh mellows, a lot of chocolate, and a box of graham crackers.

"Well here you go. Matches, s'mores, and the pokers. Have fun. Do you want me to send out Shippo?"

"Nah, it's ok. He can just hang out with Souta."

A roaring bonfire could be seen from 2 miles down the beach. Well that was probably exaggerated. When you walked closer, you would notice three groups of two sitting around the fire talking and enjoying each other's company. An empty marshmallow bag sat a few inches away, held down by a rock. As the wind started to pick up, the groups of people went inside. The fire slowly dwindled, till it was only embers left for the next nights' bonfire.


	12. Chapter 12

Different sides of the track

Chapter 12: Parents and children, please leave. It's Party Time!

Everyone woke up late again. The mood around the Higurashi's beach house seemed to be tired. But who could blame them? All of these kids have suffered through a lot, even Kagome! Mrs. Higurashi guessed that any chance to have a relaxing time would defiantly be taken. Even if it was for only a week.

Souta and Shippo had stayed up late the night before, both boys refusing to lose at Mortal Kombat. The boys were now asleep on the couch, video game controllers still in hand. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta would be leaving today. They were going back to Kagome's old house. The police should have already moved out Mr. Higurashi's body.

Mrs. Higurashi turned as she heard a small yawn come from behind her. She smiled as she saw her daughter standing next to the doorframe. Kagome returned the smile and went to sit down at the table, her eyes half lidded. She only woke up to thank her mother for the delicious smelling plate of breakfast that was placed in front of her. She dug in while her mother poured them each a cup of coffee and sat down.

"So hunny, Tell me more about these 'jobs' you do."

Kagome swallowed. This wasn't going to be fun.

"Well mom. Try and keep an open mind ok?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded.

"Well you see, there is a guy named Naraku. He isn't the nicest guy out there, and he tends to … steal from people. But he isn't really strong enough on his own, and people know different spells that they can place on the items to keep Youkai and Hanyous from getting to it. I know how to break them, plus I'm not that bad of a fighter. InuYasha has been training me. Miroku and InuYasha also work for Naraku doing the same type of jobs I do. Kouga is in charge of taking care of people who … defy Naraku. Ayame is an everything person. She does whatever she is ordered to. Jobs are like killing people and stealing. I'm sorry if you don't like this, but actually, it's sorta fun. A new challenge every day."

Kagome's mother sat in silence, poring over what her daughter had just finished telling her. Kagome, her little girl, killing people? Doing illegal things? She had to make sure she wasn't doing drugs or anything like that.

"Kagome … You aren't doing drugs are you?"

"No mom, none of us do drugs. Naraku sells them though, but InuYasha and Miroku only sellthem. They haven't done anything like that since I have been here."

Kinoke let out a sigh of relief. As long as her daughter wasn't harming herself, she could learn to deal with it. Harming others wasn't something she really approved of, but she could learn to deal with that as well.

InuYasha walked in and sat down next to Kagome. He put his arm around her and sniffed what she was eating.

"Are you hungry InuYasha?"

"Yes m'am."

"Then I'll make you a plate like Kagome's. And what did I say about you calling me m'am?"

"Thank you Kinoke."

"Your welcome. What do you want on your omelet?"

"Mushrooms, bacon, and cheese please."

"Of course. Would you like coffee as well?"

"Yes please."

Kinoke hummed to herself as she started cooking up another plate of food. InuYasha and Kagome talked quietly until the food was placed in front of InuYasha. Then he dug in. Both ate rather quietly. One by one the other members started to wake up. Ayame came in yawning widely and sniffing the air. Miroku, then Sango, and finally Kouga followed her. Everyone was drooling over the wonderful smells coming from Kinoke's skillet. All enjoyed the good food, and very little was said. Kinoke was first to break the silence.

"Well, Souta and I will be leaving in about an hour. I'm all packed, and Souta will just leave his stuff here."

"We're gonna miss you."

"And your excellent cooking!"

"InuYasha!"

"What? I was giving your mom a compliment."

"It didn't sound like it."

"Well sorry for how it sounded but that was what it meant!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Kinoke grinned at their antics, then went to wake up the two sleeping boys. Both came charging into the kitchen and took seats at the table, even though there were no seats left open.

"Shippo, it's more polite if you ask before you sit in someone's lap."

"Ok Kagome, I'll remember that."

"Kid … Why are you sitting in my lap!"

"Cause you're my new hero InuYasha!"

"Oh great."

The boys ate breakfast, while the teenagers sat around the house. The first full day and they were already bored. But Kouga had an idea. The only problem was Shippo. You can't throw a real beach party with a little 8 year old kitsune. Fortunately, fate seemed to be on his side.

"Hey Shippo, you wanna come back to my house? I have an even better system there."

Shippo turned big eyes to Kagome.

"Please? Can I Kagome?"

"Yes, of course you can Shippo."

"Yay! Thanks Kagome, you're the best mom ever!"

Kagome blushed. Her mother was looking at her funny.

"What did he mean by that Kagome?"

"Well, I'm sorta Shippo's adopted mom."

"Oh."

Her mother smiled, but seemed to still be a little hesitant. Twenty minutes later, the boys were packed up and Mrs. Higurashi was saying good bye to her daughter.

"Well Kagome, I just want you to be safe this week ok? No drugs, no booze, and please, be safe if you have sex."

Kagome and InuYasha turned bright red while Miroku and Kouga nudged InuYasha's arm with their elbows, knowing smirks on their faces.

"Mom! Did you have to say that in public!"

"What? I'm sure all of your friends are being safe right?"

She turned to a now blushing Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango. All were nodding.

"You see? Have you and InuYasha been safe?"

"Mom! We haven't done that yet!"

"Oh, well if you decide to start this week, just be safe ok?"

"Yes mom, now please go!"

"Alright hunny. Bye everyone!"

"Bye!"

The expensive car drove out of the driveway and out of sight. Kagome was still blushing. InuYasha came up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him.

"Hey, relax. It's not something we haven't been told before."

"Yeah, but has your mom ever said it in front of your best friends?"

"My mom died before anything like that could be an issue for me."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He shrugged and started to head back into the house where the others had already gone. Kagome followed after him. They went in through the sliding door on the side. Everyone was waiting, cuddling on the couches. Kouga cleared his throat as they entered the room. Now was the perfect time to announce his plan.

InuYasha and Kagome sat down on a chair, Kagome sitting on InuYasha lap. Everyone turned to Kouga. Ayame had to crane her neck to do so.

"Now that all of the kids and 'adults' are out of the picture, who wants to throw a beach party?"

Ayame's eyes lit up, and she squeezed Kouga tighter. She smiled.

"Sounds great to me! It's summer, and it's a beach. There are bound to be tons of teens like us that just want to party! When should we do it?"

"It's fine by me, so long as they don't trash my house. InuYasha?"

"Awesome idea! Wimpy wolf actually came up with something relatively good sounding!"

Kouga bristled. He started to growl, but a quick kiss from Ayame calmed him down. Miroku and Sango also nodded their approval. Kouga grinned, proud of himself for coming up with an idea that everyone liked. Kagome took charge next.

"So, should we make flyers and have the party on Friday?"

"Good idea, give everyone time to go shopping!"

"No girls, no more shopping."

"You haven't even shopped with us yet, except for swim suits, which you enjoyed, so it wouldn't really count as shopping."

"Yeah if the guy enjoy it, then there is no point."

"Oh Sango my love, as long as it is you wearing the clothes I could never be bored!"

Everyone stares.

"Houshi, that is not the point. The point is that we want to go shopping for new clothes to wear. We also have to buy stuff for the party, like food and drinks. You goggling over us is not what this trip would be for."

Miroku sighed and looked down, muttering things along the lines of 'sounds like I got the point' and 'we'd just give you opinions on the clothes you'd pick out."

Sango started to feel bad, so she hugged him around the middle. He smiled and took the opportunity to feel and little too low on her back. Her eyes turned red and a resounding 'smack!' could be heard around the room.

Chuckling, Kouga turned to Kagome.

"Where near by would you suggest that we go to get all of the supplies?"

"Ashi's place. Her store has everything, plus great prices. There is also a store near to that that can make the flyers."

"Well, let's do all of that tomorrow. I feel like being in the sun today."

InuYasha grinned. Last night he saw a volleyball net, and, judging by the way Miroku was looking at him, they were planning on having a little beach volley ball game.

"Then let's get changed."

Everyone darted to their rooms. They changed in the fastest times possible for people their age and ran out the door, guys beating the girls. Kagome grabbed a volleyball on the way out.

"O.k. Who's up for a little beach volleyball?"

The day was full competition, but the night was full of stargazing. Everyone was grouped off in couples, sitting or laying on blankets, gazing up at the mesmerizing little orbs of light. Neither of the groups wanted this moment to end. They could forget reality in the night, just enjoying their partners' company. No Naraku, no fighting, just plain old being.

"InuYasha, can you stop time? Make this moment last forever?"

InuYasha gazed down at the dark haired figure lying besides him.

"Kagome, if I could, I would. I'd give you anything you want. But that is one thing I cannot do."

She smiled and stared back up to him.

"It's one thing no one can do, but everyone wants to at one point or another in their lives. Thanks any way. I love you InuYasha"

"I love you too Kagome."

The day before the party was uneventful. All they did was go shopping and decorate. By the time it was 6:00 Friday night, 30 had already shown up. Including one really unexpected visitor.

Kagome answered the door and stared.

"H- Hojo!"


	13. Chapter 13

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter 13: Even More Revenge!

"H-Hojo!"

The man at the front door blinked. A look of recognition crossed his face. Kagome forced a smile in place after she saw the woman standing next to her ex.

"Hi. Welcome to the party. Who might you be?"

The woman smiled. She had dark brown hair that was cut short, green eyes, and a rather large chest. She gave a curt nod and announced that she was Harumi. Kagome immediately disliked her, but let them both enter.

InuYasha noticed something very different about Kagome tonight. She seemed mad, yet sad. And she kept looking at this brown haired guy. Personally InuYasha thought that he looked like an idiot, and his date seemed to agree. She danced with every other guy, but not her date.

InuYasha walked up to Kagome and tried to dance with her. She didn't seem into it. He sighed and motioned for her to follow him. He led her to the kitchen. No one was there at the moment, seeing as everyone was dancing, and he needed to figure this out.

"Kagome, who was that guy?"

She started and he scent changed. She seemed almost… scared?

"N-no one. Why?"

"Because you have been staring at him since he and that slut arrived. So I'm gonna ask again. Who is he?"

She sighed and looked away from him, eyes sad.

"He's Hojo, you know my ex. I told you guys about him. He broke up with me because he didn't, he thought, he said I was too fat for his taste. And I was skinnier then than I am now. He made me feel that I needed to be anorexic. He said he would break up with me if I didn't lose weight. I lost the weight and he still called me fat. I only just gained back what I had lost. But, but before he left, he, he forced me, me to, to t-"

InuYasha did hear the last part of that. He started growling. He cracked his knuckles and ran out into the dance room, Kagome yelling and following him.

He marched right up to Hojo and threw him out of the chair. The crowd parted as Hojo landed. He sat back up and glared at InuYasha.

"Who the hell are you!"

"The guy who's gonna beat the shit outta you!"

InuYasha lunged at Hojo's now standing form. Once again he fell, this time with blood leaking from a scratch in his side. InuYasha turned and kicked Hojo in the back.

"InuYasha! Stop!"

Kagome ran up to him and grabbed his arm. Tears where in her eyes. Hojo was lying on the ground, panting.

"I'm ok. It happened a year ago, I'm over it! Please, don't kill him!"

InuYasha yanked his arm back and turned back to Hojo.

"I'm not gonna kill him. I'm just gonna hurt him really, _really_ bad."

Kouga Miroku, Sango and Ayame came to stand next to Kagome. Kouga grabbed InuYasha's arms, pinning the to his back. Miroku looked at the guy who InuYasha was fighting. He was trying to get away. Miroku grabbed him and made sure he couldn't move.

Neither knew their friends' reasons for pummeling this guy, but they hoped they were good.

"InuYasha, why are you fighting?"

"None of your business wolf! Now let me go!"

"InuYasha. If you don't have a reason, then we will not allow you to finish your fight!"

"Miroku, move it or I'll hurt you too!"

"Tell us your reason."

"Not in here."

The boys turned to Kagome. She nodded to out back on the beach. They went to the sliding door and left. When the group inside tried to follow, Kagome put a seal on the door, trapping the party inside.

InuYasha was still struggling. He was obviously determined to hurt Hojo, and hurt him bad. Kouga turned to Kagome.

"Well?"

InuYasha jumped out of Kouga's hold and yelled.

"I'll tell you why I want to beat this bastard to a pulp! He raped Kagome!"

Everyone froze. Kagome blushed.

"What? I didn't rape her! We were going out! I have the right to have sex with her when we go out!"

The guys all turned to him, Kouga and InuYasha growling. Miroku pushed the idiot onto the ground. Kouga and InuYasha stood over him, baring their fangs. Miroku stood next to them, starting to unwrap his hand.

"You're an ass. You deserve to die."

"Death is too nice for a bastard like this InuYasha. He deserves to hurt, bad."

"I agree with Kouga. Shall we hurt him all at once or shall we take turns?"

"Turns, I go first!"

"Fine but you have to same some for us InuYasha."

InuYasha kicked Hojo into the air, punching him in the face as he came back down. Kouga took over. He slashed and kicked, using his speed to his advantage. Miroku rewrapped his hand, he couldn't suck a human into the wind tunnel. He instead punched the shit out of him.

Hojo came to land in front of Kagome, Ayame and Sango. Kagome had filled Sango and Ayame in on all that Hojo had done to her. The boys moved to follow him but Sango hissed out a warning.

"Don't you dare. It's our turn."

"You boys don't get all the fun."

Ayame punched, bit and kicked. Sango followed her lead. They double-teamed him. Soon Hojo was barely recognizable. Just a swollen blob. Thee left him out on the beach. They would send his date out to get him.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"I would never do something like that to you. I swear."

"I know you wouldn't InuYasha. I trust you."

The grouped decided to end the party. No one was really in the mood to party after that. Kagome unsealed the door and went into the room where music was still blaring.

"Alright everyone! The party's o.. well that worked."

Every one was gone. They left a mess and a loud stereo. A slow song came on. Miroku bowed down to Sango, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. InuYasha and Kagome smiled at each other, and followed suit. Kouga and Ayame watched from the sidelines to caught up in each other to dance. They soon made their way back up to the rooms. Miroku, Kagome, Sango and InuYasha started to pick up after the song ended.

"They sure left a mess didn't they?"

"Yeah, but it was a party so you can't really blame them."

"They still could've picked up a little."

"How? They all left before it was really over."

"Yeah, about that, why did they leave?"

InuYasha and Miroku smirked.

"Probably because we were beating that guy to a bloody pulp."

"They probably got scared."

Everything was picked up so everyone went to bed. All of the doors closed and locked this time.


	14. Chapter 14

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter 14: A New Yet Old Addition

Their week of leisure was up. And, as usual, InuYasha had everyone training, again. But Naraku was ever watchful of his high-ranking employees.

"Damn you InuYasha. You and your annoying friends are becoming a nuisance. I'm willing to be my entire company that they are the ones responsible for this little challenge… But I have a surprise for you."

Naraku was sitting at his desk, head resting on his hands, deep in thought. A knock was heard from the front of his office as Ayama entered the room.

"Naraku-sama, the man you ordered to be sent here has arrived. Should I send him in?"

That caught his interest. He gave a curt nod and readied himself for this visit.

A man in all black walked threw Naraku's main office building. The girl with the blue hair had told him to wait in the guest room. Well, he was never one to take orders.

The man followed the girl's trail. He was a Youkai, with the power of bringing people back from the dead. Naraku hired him to bring back an old employee of his.

He came to a room. Insides voices could be heard. The door started to open and the girl looked up at him in surprise. Indignation passed over her face.

"I thought I told you to wait in the visitors chambers."

"I don't take orders."

"Why you-"

"Ayama let him in."

Ayama huffed, but stepped aside. The man entered the room. Naraku motioned to one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Nichiren, I am glad you decided to accept my offer."

Nichiren smirked. Naraku's 'offer' had been the choice between losing his wife or performing this task for him. Nichiren nodded at Naraku.

"So who do you wish for me to bring back Naraku?"

Now it was Naraku's turn to smile. There was only one person who would be able to defeat InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame and Sango in battle. But sadly, he had killed her. So that was where Nichiren came in.

"Kikyo. I wish for you to bring back Kikyo."

Nichiren sighed. He had a feeling she would be the one he had to summon. Kikyo was famous in the world of villainy. Any one with even decent miko powers tried to become as great as her. For that was what employers looked for.

"Alright. When do you need her back by?"

"Why, tomorrow of course. I must restart her training."

Nichiren nodded. Naraku stood and motioned for him to follow him into another room. The room was dark, but it was well equipped with everything Nichiren would need for Kikyo's revival. Guessing at what Naraku wanted, Nichiren started to gather all of the herbs and powders he would need.

Naraku watched him for a few moments, before leaving to do what was needed to make the necessary introduction. He would have to plan this just right if he wanted to create unease between InuYasha and his friends.

Smirking, Naraku picked up the phone and dialed InuYasha's private cell. All of his employees carried one, and they only gave out the number to other employees. He waited for 3 rings before a huffing InuYasha picked up the phone.

"H-hello?"

"InuYasha, glad to see I caught you."

"T-that's great Naraku. What do you need?"

"I have a new employee. She needs to be trained, and I thought that you would drop by and give her an example of my… requirements."

InuYasha smirked into his phone.

"Just me?"

"Yes just you."

"If you want it I guess I don't have a choice."

"Good, drop by my training facilities around 3 tomorrow."

"Whatever."

InuYasha hung up his phone and went back to training Miroku. Sango and Kagome were looking at him funny, Kagome knew what the cell phone meant. And she had obviously told Sango. Both were wondering what Naraku could possibly want. They hadn't done anything out of the ordinary to get his attention. InuYasha just shrugged and went back to giving his full attention to Miroku. He was getting good and almost landed a few hits.

After the training session, everyone was too tired to really do anything, so everyone just went home. Sango seemed to have forgotten the phone call, but Kagome didn't.

"InuYasha, does Naraku know?"

"Huh?"

"Is that why he called you? Because he knows about us?"

"No. He's just got a new employee and he wants me to show her how well I fight, and what Naraku expects of an employee."

"Her?"

InuYasha sighed. Why was it that with any conversation, a girl could pick out a little thing like that?

"Yeah her. Why?"

Kagome frowned. InuYasha seeing a girl because of Naraku? Why did that not sound like a good idea?

"I want to go with you."

"Naraku told me to go alone."

"Screw Naraku. I want to go with you to… to see you in action."

"Sure Kagome. But can't you trust me? You hang out with Kouga and Miroku all the time. Plus Sango even introduced you to some of her guy friends and I don't have to be there every time."

"No, just most of them. Fine, but I want you to promise me that all this will be is the example thing. K?"

"Yes dear."

"Don't give me that."

InuYasha just chuckled and turned back to his driving. Naraku was tomorrow, and today was still going.

Nichiren stirred the pot of green liquid. Kikyo's body lay not twenty feet away from him. When she died, the monk who buried her placed a seal on the body so it would not decompose. Her body looked as if it had been preserved. There was no sign of mold or festering at all.

Adding the last ingredient, Nichiren placed one of his own hairs into the mixture. Chanting an ancient spell, he waved his hand over the bowl four times, and with a flash of smoke and a blinding white light, Nichiren was able to find Kikyo's soul. He captured it in his own mind, and walked over to the body.

Opening her mouth slightly, Nichiren forced the soul out of his mind. The soul took shelter in the first vacant spot it found, in this case, the corpse of Kikyo. The body shuddered and started to twitch. The soul was taking over the lifeless body. With a breath, the body opened it's eyes, lifeless and cold.

"Welcome back, Kikyo."

The body only glared at him. Before he could think, she placed her hands n his forehead and pushed a wave of energy threw him. He collapsed on the ground. Kikyo smirked before turning to the now open door.

"Good morning Kikyo. Are you ready to meet InuYasha?"

"Naraku, why have you brought me back? Do you wish for me to serve you again?"

"Of course I do. Would I bring you back if I did not have a purpose for you?"

"No. You wish for me to kill InuYasha?"

"Yes. But not today. Today you will just strike fear and uncertainty into the heart of a certain miko…"

Kikyo smirked and stood up from the table She followed Naraku out of the room, into her old training hall. Yes, she had had her own private hall, and it came in great use to InuYasha and herself.

The training hall was empty except for one very mad hanyou. He turned to meet them, anger written all over his face.

"Naraku, what the hell were you thinking have me meet-"

His eyes widened as Kikyo stepped forward. She smiled.

"InuYasha, you don't look happy to see me."

"K-Kikyo?"


	15. Chapter 15

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter 15: Lies and Deceit

"K-Kikyo?"

InuYasha gaped. Kikyo smirked at his loss of words and nodded. Naraku watched in mild interest for a second while Ayama stood in the far corner of the room, apparently bored.

"Yes InuYasha, I've come back. I've missed you so much."

She plastered a smile onto her face and embraced him.

"Kikyo, how?"

"Naraku. He brought me back. Now we can start from where we left off InuYasha."

InuYasha's mind was a blank. Nothing could compare to this. The feeling of having one you thought was lost to the world forever returned. He hugged Kikyo back, inhaling her scent. He had missed it terribly.

"Kikyo, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you as well InuYasha."

Naraku smirked to himself. Everything was going as he hoped.

"Good. I'm glad to see that you to are once again happy together. InuYasha, as you can guess I don't need your services today. Why don't you and Kikyo go out for a late lunch?"

Still not comprehending anything, InuYasha walked out of the training room. Ayama watched him go, worry was evident on her face. This was the same hanyou who loved Kagome right? Would he be so easily swayed? One thing was for certain however. The monk must know. He could decide whether or not Kagome needed to know.

"Naraku-sama, I'm going. I'll be by later."

"Ayama, don't ruin this. No telling anyone."

"Yes Naraku-sama."

She walked out of the room, going threw a hall and out to a parking lot. Getting in her car, she drove to where she knew the monk would be.

"Miroku! Good to see you! Haven't been in for awhile have we?"

"Mushine, ya old drunkard! Long time no see gramps."

"I'm offended Miroku."

"Don't be."

"So what'll it be?"

"Just a beer gramps."

Miroku looked around his surroundings. Jewels of Souls was the biggest strip joint in town. The ladies all had rather clean reputations, Madam Zenski was very careful about who she let work for her. Sango was one of the best dancers in the whole joint, and she was very well known for not letting anyone take advantage of her on stage.

Smiling, Miroku watched as Sango walked onto the stage. Her hips were moving in beat to the exotic music that was being played. He only frowned for a second when he noticed just how little she wore. Nothing but a bra-ish thing and a form of a thong that covered more. The skirt around the back of her was sheer, so it didn't do much. But when she started dancing, he forgot all thought of her clothes.

Sango took the piece of skirt off and sung it seductively in front of her as she walked the length of the broad walk. She took the steps down still swaying and moving in time to the music, he eyes set on Miroku. Not completely ignoring everyone at her sides, she teased them with little touches and glances. Finally getting to Miroku, she straddled his lap, wrapping the piece of cloth around the back side of his neck. They locked eyes, and both started moving in time to the music.

When her song ended and the next dancer came on, Sango and Miroku stopped moving, but Sango did not leave his lap.

Ayama pulled into the parking lot of Jewels of Souls and turned her car off. Checking one last time to make sure that she was not being followed, she entered the building, squinting to see threw the blanket of smoke that covered the room.

Seeing both the monk and his girlfriend, she moved towards them.

Miroku glanced up, looking around.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry my dear, but we have unwanted company."

Miroku spotted Ayama in the crowd, moving towards Sango and himself. He gently pushed Sango off him and stood to meet her.

"What do you want?"

"How do you know I want any thing?"

Miroku smirked and motioned around him.

"So your telling me that your into girls more than guys?"

Ayama scowled and sat down at the bar.

"Damn. Both of you should sit. I have something not too good to tell you."

Sango and Miroku looked around. Anyone could easily eaves drop on them. Sango motioned for Miroku to head towards the back room. He did, and she told Ayama.

Entering the room, Sango closed the door and turned to face Ayama, as did Miroku.

"Well?"

"She's back. And your little half breed friend doesn't seem to be able to resist her."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Kikyo."

Ayama glanced at Miroku. He was the one who answered Sango's question. She mentally praised him at being slightly less thick then the half breed.

"Yes, the miko witch is back. Naraku is trying to break you all up. He's starting with InuYasha, because he is the biggest threat. Most likely he will move to Kouga and Ayame then you two next. I am just delivering a warning."

She made towards the door, but Miroku leaned against it.

"Tell me, just why are you helping us?"

"Because no one likes Naraku. You think that I want to work for him? He has me just like he has all of you. Now please move."

Sango nodded behind Ayama and Miroku moved.

"They're eating lunch. Most likely at the café on main street. That seems like the type of thing Kikyo would like."

"It was her favorite spot. InuYasha was always there."

Miroku pulled out his cell phone. Dialing InuYasha's number, he motioned for Sango to stay quiet.

"Yeah? Hello?"

"InuYasha?"

"Miroku? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Where are you?"

"Uh… Some where."

"Well, I've never been there."

"That café."

"With?"

"Um, Kagome?"

"Alright. Bye InuYasha."

"Bye?"

Miroku hit end and turned to Sango.

"You wanna call Kagome?"

"Sure."

Sango dialed Kagome's number and waited for her to pick up. She did after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome! What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just ordered some take out, you?"

"Shift just ended. I'll talk to you later k?"

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye."

Sango sighed and looked sadly at Miroku.

"He's lying. And she is in the dark."

"Well then, we have to get to the bottom of this."

"Right."


	16. Chapter 16

Different sides of the track

Chapter 16: I spy a pain in the butt

InuYasha couldn't believe it. His boss, Naraku, finally did something he appreciated. Kikyo was back. His Kikyo was finally back! Nothing could compare to this. And yet, in the back of his mind, there seemed to be something reversing everything in his head. When he should be jumping for joy, the little feeling made him feel completely in the wrong. All of Kikyo's advances, all of the touches and comments, all seemed to fall on deaf ears. That little feeling wouldn't go away, and it was causing his new found happiness to disappear rapidly.

Glancing at Kikyo again, he took in her features. Nothing about her had changed since the heart crumbling day he and the very few friends she had had lain her in the ground. True she had lost most of the deathly paleness, but Kikyo had always been a naturally pale woman. Her eyes sparkled with life, but it seemed to be directed at something other then him. Her scent still took over his entire being. Spices filled his delicate senses, something he had sorely missed. But something about her scent had changed.

Before, Kikyo seemed to have a unique scent. One no one ever could repeat. No perfume or cologne could replace it. But now it seemed almost artificial, like she was wearing a strong fragrance. And the scent was lacking in the floral attribute he had grown accustomed to. Then it clicked.

Kagome.

He blinked as if coming out of a stupor. Looking around him he realized that if someone were to see him, they could get the wrong impression. And if Kagome or any of his close friends happened across him, there would be hell to pay.

"Kikyo, I need to tell me something."

She visibly stiffened. Her gaze turned cold as she awaited InuYasha's revelation.

"Y-you've been gone for so long. And I know that I loved you when you were alive, and I continued to love you for a while after that, but I've fallen for someone. Some one who is not you."

Kikyo had expected something like this. Making her eyes water was not a hard thing to do. She was considered one of the best actresses in Naraku's employment, and she intended to live up to that reputation.

"InuYasha. I know that you had to suffer without me. B-but now that I'm back, can't we start where we left off?"

She turned her watering eyes to him again. Silent tears were falling down her cheeks. InuYasha could never stand to see a woman cry. It was always his weakness.

"D-don't cry Kikyo. What can I do?"

"Just be with me InuYasha. Even in death I longed for your touch. You always were on my mind, and my body always ached for you. Please, just be with me"

Sorrow and pain returned to InuYasha's eyes. He stood and embraced the crying woman before him.

"I never stopped thinking about you Kikyo. You were always on my mind."

The two embraced for what seemed like an eternity. Kikyo was the one to pull back.

"I-if there's someone else, then this isn't right InuYasha. You're too prideful to have a mistress and I wont forsake my reputation. What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know Kikyo. I honestly and truthfully don't know. But until we figure something out, all I can say is, let's be friends."

"I don't know if I can handle only being a friend to you InuYasha. But I can try."

She gave him one last smile and a peck on the cheek before leaving. InuYasha sighed and slumped down into the chair. For some reason he was starting to develop a very big head ache.

Miroku groaned and rolled over. The late afternoon sun was beaming down on Sango and himself as they watched InuYasha and Kikyo from the rooftop across the street. Obviously something inside InuYasha had woken up, and now all that was left to deal with was a major pain in the ass.

Sango followed Miroku's lead and rolled over, placing her head on his chest. She was seething with anger. Over the last month and the few weeks they had spent enjoying themselves, Kagome and herself had become very close friends. InuYasha was not living up to how a boyfriend of a girl as sweet and caring as Kagome should be. InuYasha was lucky to get a girl like her, and what does he do? He goes and cheats on her! No way was she going to stand for this. No way!

"Sango, you can't tell Kagome."

"What!"

"Just hear me out ok? InuYasha is trying really hard to figure this out. If Kagome learns about it, it will just make things harder for him. Her anger may force him into choosing the wrong girl. Promise me that you won't tell her."

Sango chose to stay silent. Although she recognized the truth of Miroku's words, the urge to go pound InuYasha was still fresh in her mind. She just gave a curt nod then stood up.

"Sango."

"Fine Houshi."

Miroku packed up the rest of the equipment and flowed her down the roof stairs. They stayed in silence till they reached the car, then Miroku voiced his dilemma.

"If we tell Kagome, then she'll round on InuYasha. If we tell InuYasha we know, then he'll be worried that we would tell Kagome-"

"Which we should."

"-but we wont. If we keep it to ourselves, then we risk InuYasha fighting this whole problem on his own, which would lead to him not being able to concentrate on the challenge against Naraku."

"If InuYasha hasn't figured out what to do by the time we really have to train hard, then we will help him. Hopefully, he will have figured it out by then."

"Sango, I love you. You know how to solve everything."

Sango blushed. Even if they had been going out for over 2 years, it was still a little embarrassing the way Miroku talked. He always complimented her.

"I love you too Houshi."

"Shippo please take a bath. You're covered in mud! What did you and Ayame do today?"

"Ayame took me to the park! It was fun but I slipped and fell in the mud."

"I guessed that much Shippo. Please just get in the bath?"

Shippo frowned. As much as he loved his mom, a inner battle over weather or not to get in the bath was taking place.

Every little kid dreaded baths. Human or Youkai alike. Baths were wet, but not in the fun way. You had to put smelly stuff in your hair, scrub your skin with soap, and it stung when it got in your eyes.

But baths could be fun, if Kagome decided to make a game out of it again. He especially liked it when she played pirates with his little toy boats.

"Fine, I'll take the bath. But you have to play pirates, k?"

"Arr."

"Your so funny Kagome!"

"Thank ye."

She smiled a crooked smile and scooped Shippo up into her arms.

"Now where be me first mate?"

"Right here Cap'n!"

"Time to board the ship mate! All hands on deck!"

Walking into the bathroom, Kagome started the bath and got Shippo ready.

"Are ye ready then first mate Shippo?"

"Aye aye Cap'n!"

"Then let us board the S.S. blood bath!"

"Right away sir!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, I mean m'am!"

"I thought so."

Kagome's senses had become stronger over the period of time she had worked for Naraku. That's why, when InuYasha put his key in the door and walked in to the apartment, she wasn't afraid of who was in the house.

"InuYasha! I'm in here!"

Smirking, InuYasha responded while trying to sneak up on her.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Huh?"

He was at the door of the bathroom now. Opening is, he let out a disappointed sigh.

"Never mind. I just thought you might be taking a bath, not helping Shippo with his."

Kagome blushed but put on a fake frown. Shippo made gagging noises behind her.

"Aren't ya old enough to take your own bath Shippo?"

"Nay. I be needin me Cap'n ta help with dat chore!"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow this time. Shippo just laughed a little and turned away. Smirking, InuYasha leaned down to give Kagome a kiss.

Sensing something was wrong, Kagome looked at him questioningly. When he broke off the kiss, She followed him out of the bathroom, leaving Shippo to dry himself off.

"InuYasha? What's wrong? Did something bad happen with Naraku?"

InuYasha flinched.

"Nothing's wrong. Just been a long day. Naraku's new recruit was less then easy to train."

"You're lying to me. I can see it in your eyes. But if you don't want to talk about it, then I can't make you. I just wish you would open up to me more."

"I open up to you a lot Kagome. You don't realize how lucky you are."

Kagome stared at him. Something about the way he said that made her sound stupid and insignificant.

"Well sorry if I'm so dumb that I don't realize when Mr. Cold Hearted opens up. Then only thing you've ever talked to me about was how much you hated Naraku. I found your past out via Miroku!"

This was not going the way InuYasha had hoped. He was feeling guilty and taking it out on Kagome. But something wouldn't stop him.

"If I had had any choice, you wouldn't have found out at all! No one needs to know about Kikyo!"

"Kikyo is dead. Knowing about her isn't going to affect anything. Why did you even bring her up! I was talking about you! Not you ex girlfriend!"

"She may be my ex but only because she died! I'd go back to her right now if I could!"

That stung, and InuYasha new it. Kagome's eyes welled up with tears, and she ran out the door, grabbing her keys with her.

"Boy, you sure are stupid."

Growling, InuYasha turned to the semi wet kitsune.

"I don't need you to tell me that whelp!"


	17. Chapter 17

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter 17: Hurtful words and Broken promises

"I'd go back to Kikyo right now if I could!"

Those words stung. Kagome had put her trust into InuYasha, something she didn't do lightly. She had even slept with him. And he still said those words. Something happened at that meeting with Naraku. She just knew it. The whole thing made her uneasy, which was why she was so hesitant to let him go alone. He was gone for most of the day. She trained while he was off doing god knows what.

And she had a feeling it wasn't training a new recruit. That wouldn't put InuYasha on the edge. Maybe if the girl was like Kouga in attitude, but there was no way there could be more than one Kouga in this world.

Speaking of whom, where was he? Not even Ayame could tell her where he went during the days. That picture was wrong as well. He was a valuable member of the team, if he wasn't there to fight, then their chances would decrease drastically.

The ringing cell phone brought her out of the daze she was in. Coffee wasn't that interesting of a thing to stare at, even though she had been staring at a half full cup of the substance for over 20 minutes.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Kagome, I'm glad I caught you."

"What do you want Naraku?"

"Manners Kagome, manners."

Kagome sighed at looked around. No one was in the isolated dinner besides a trucker and a waitress. They were a little busy at the moment.

"I have a new job for you."

"I'm not really in the mood for a job Naraku."

"I don't care do I? Now, you and a new addition will be working together on this mission. She is a miko as well. You will need to use both of your powers for this mission. The item I want is heavily guarded against Youkai and Humans alike. Just come to my office in the next 20 minutes. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Good."

Flipping the cell phone closed, Kagome dropped 30 dollars onto the table and grabbed her helmet. Walking out of the diner, she passed a homeless man sitting next to the door. Sighing she dropped a five into his coffee cup and mounted her bike. She never could pass up the chance to help someone.

"She'll be here in a few minutes Kikyo. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"She's new here so she wont recognize you. Do you have an alias ready?"

Smirking, Kikyo nodded. Naraku simply sat down and waited, Kagome walked threw the door not five minutes after their conversation had ended. Naraku's office was still dark, so it was hard for her to get a good look at her new partner.

The woman was covered in shadows, but her spirit was obviously well trained. The only things Kagome was able to pick up from her was the fact that she had some spiritual powers, the reading on those however, were not possible to obtain. This woman was masking herself so as not to let Kagome rate her level. If kagome was the more powerful miko, she would take the opportunity to control the mission. If the woman turned out to be stronger, then kagome would have to step down and work together.

But the woman was not allowing that. She seemed to want Kagome to be unsure of herself. Wanting the weird silence to end, Kagome decided to be the first to break the quiet.

"Hi. Your new here right?"

"In a way yes."

"Well I'm Kagome. Who are you?"

"My name is Fukushuu. You seem to be very powerful. How long have you been training?"

Kagome blinked. This woman's name was Fukushuu? Who would name their child revenge?

"I've been training for about 4 years. Why?"

"No reason really. Only four years huh? That's not too long for the extent of power you posses."

"Kaede was a great teacher. She taught me how to tap into my real power. I haven't fully tapped it though. So I am more powerful then this."

"Did you say Kaede?"

"Yeah you know her?"

"No just sounded familiar."

'No wonder the girl has so much power. What have you been up dear little sister? Training someone to take my place I see.' Kikyo sat thinking to herself. If this girl had been training for four years, and still hadn't reached her full potential, then there was a slight chance that she would never reach it. In fact, Kikyo was rather certain that she would not reach the highest potential of a miko.

"You two pay attention. Talk your girl talk later. I have a mission for you and you will complete it."

Both girls snapped back to attention and turned away from each other.

"As you know, the city of Japan has four main demon lords. The lord of the west is an Inu Youkai. The lord of the East is a Tiger Youkai. To the north is a Falcon Youkai and to the South is a Dragon Youkai. The two of you are assigned to steal two items from each of these lords. From the Inu Youkai, two very powerful swords. The Tensaiga and the Tetsiaga. From the Tiger Youkai, a jewel called the Shikon No Tama and a monks' staff that is a sharp as the sharpest blade. From the Falcon, a bladed boomerang made from ancient demon bones and a set of armor. Finally, from the Dragon, a long bow with arrows made from the legendary Goshinbuko tree, and another sword that can easily change its size and shape, but keeps its deadly point."

"And you want all of these stolen tonight?"

"Not a problem for me."

Kagome stared unbelievingly at Fukushuu. She was nuts! There was no way that they could steal eight items from the top four Youkai in all of Japan in one night!

"You and I are probably the strongest mikos around, Kagome. Youkai are weaker then us. They are vile beings that can easily be purified."

"That doesn't mean that this will be easy! The top four Youkai who are pretty rich and powerful, will be surrounded by guards! Not ones that can easily be pushed over. And there are only eight hours left till the sun starts to rise! Its near 10:30!"

"Which is why I want you and Fukushuu to start tomorrow. Stake out the guards and the houses. Figure out your best plan of action, and attack at night. But only one lord per night."

Sighing Kagome just nodded. Naraku motioned that she could leave so she did. She walked out of the room, coming to the elevator. Kagura was there as well, along with Ayama.

"Hold the elevator please!"

Ayama stuck her hand out and made the sliding door stop. Running into the little cube, Kagome let out a small thanks before hitting the button to the ground floor. Both Ayama and Kagura were going below that, so she would be the first to get off.

"Long time no see Kagome. Havin fun trainin with the mutt?"

"Don't call him that Ayama! He's really a nice guy… sometimes."

"Aww, little Kagome get her heart broken?"

"No I didn't Kagura! And it'd be non of your damn business!"

"Yeah Kagura. Gawd, what's gottan in ta you?"

"Why are you on her side? She's a human."

"So? She's still a nice person."

"Well being around her is making me sick. Her miko scent is burning my nose!"

Ayama snorted a feminine snort and sighed. She gave an apologetic look to Kagome, and then glanced back at Kagura. Kagura was frowning and glaring at her.

"What?"

"Your standing up for a human. Naraku won't like that very-"

Before Kagura could finish her sentence, she found herself hanging two feet above the ground, Ayama's tight hold griping at her throat.

"Naraku is NOT gonna find about this now is he?"

Gurgling was all that came from Kagura's throat. But it was too much for her to be responding in the manner Ayama wanted. She tightened her grip, a dangerous glint coming to her eyes.

"IS HE KAGURA?"

"Let her go your going to kill her!"

Ayama looked at Kagome. The human looked concerned. For a person like Kagura? Kagura was the type to turn on you for her own purposes. Why would Kagome care?

"What does it matter to you Kagome?"

"She doesn't need to die. If you kill her now anyway, Naraku will see. These mirrors are cameras you know?"

Kagome tilted her head towards one of the walls. Ayama dropped her hand and Kagura fell ungracefully to the floor, smirking.

"Y-you'll get it now Ayama."

Ayama glared and kicked Kagura in the stomach. She fell unconscious right before the elevator stopped and Kagome stepped off.

"Byes Kagome!"

'Ayama sure is different then what I thought she would be.' Kagome thought to herself. 'She seems like a friend but she is one of Naraku's best… where does that put her?'

Kagome thought to herself as she walked out of the building. She stopped thinking only to get her bike ready, then headed off towards Sango's. She really needed to talk to someone about InuYasha's behavior.

Dreaming was a fun thing for Sango. When she dreamt, nothing hurt. Her family was back with her. An insane maniac didn't employ her boyfriend. Her best friend's boy friend wasn't cheating with his dead ex girlfriend. Everything was good in her dreams.

But her dreams were disturbed when she sensed a familiar presence in her apartment. She got up from the bed, grabbed her robe, made sure Miroku was still sleeping and walked out to the front room.

Kagome was sitting on the couch when Sango walked in. She took one look at the girl. Kagome was obviously tired. That was apparent. Something seemed to be bothering her mind, emotionally. He face was worried and stressed. Eyes downcast to the bottom of the coffee table.

"Hey Sango."

"Hi Kagome."

"I have a new job. And a new partner…"

"What's wrong? The job too hard for you?"

"It might be Sango, it might be. You know about the Youkai Lords of the Japan right?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Right. So do you know anything about their security?"

"…Why?"

"I have to steal two artifacts from each of them. One a night. And only one other person is helping me. A miko, named Fukushuu, who might be stronger then me."

"Well has she had more training?"

"I think she might have trained under the same teacher I did. Kaede doesn't like for her students to brag about their teacher. Meaning her. And the girl recognized Kaede's name."

"Oh."

"So what do you know about the Youkai Lords' defenses? I only have tomarrow to find out about all of them. Any information would help me so much Sango."

Sango sat down next to Kagome and sighed. InuYasha was going to kill her… but if Kagome needed this information badly then she would get.

"Well… I only know about the Lord of the Western Lands' defenses. I know a lot about them actually. He has many demon wards on the outsides of his lands. Those should be no problem for you. This other miko is no part Youkai is she? Because the wards are the most powerful ones a person can have placed on an object or area."

"No. I didn't sense any demonic forces on her person, save for those you can acquire from being around demons."

"Good. That's only the first out of five major defenses. The second is for humans. Basic traps like pits and demons that are trained to kill humans. There are also going to be little wires that will sound an alert to all in the area. The third level is specifically for mikos. This is going to be the hardest for you two."

Kagome nodded and kept close attention as Sango described the defenses she and Fukushuu would have to go threw. While the two of them had been talking, a certain cursed palmed monk walk to the doorway.

Sango finished telling Kagome of the last string of magical defenses when she sensed Miroku.

"Miroku why don't you come sit with us? And bring the coffee in your hands for sure."

"Why would I have the coffee if I wasn't going to share it with you and Kagome, Sango dear?"

"Hmmph."

"Thanks Miroku."

After handing each of them a cup of steaming coffee, Miroku sat down on the chair next to the couch. He took a sip of coffee then cleared his throat. Kagome paid attention almost instantly, but Sango took another drink of her coffee with her eyes closed.

"Sango dear. InuYasha is not going to be happy with you."

" I know that Miroku."

"Why will he be mad with her?"

Both of them looked to each other, coming to a silent agreement. If she knew this much already, she might as well know the rest. They turned to her and Miroku spoke.

"He told us that if we ever told anyone about his secret, then we would be, erm, very uncomfortable for the rest of our shortened lives."

"We only found out after we followed Sesshomaru and InuYasha to a family dinner they were having. I was amazed that they didn't sense us, but I guess it was just something we needed to know."

"What's it?"

"InuYasha and Sesshomaru are Royalty."

"Their father is the Great Inu Youkai Lord of the western lands, InuTaisho."

Blinking Kagome absorbed this.

"Well. That does complicate things a little bit."


	18. Chapter 18

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter 18: Confrontations of a Family Sort

"Well this will complicate things a bit…"

Honestly, Kagome wasn't that surprised. Of everything that was happening to her, why not add another complication right? One thing however was bothering her.

"If InuYasha and Sesshomaru are royalty then why do they work for Naraku?"

Sango glanced nervously at Miroku. He shook his head in a 'no' manner and Sango shrugged.

"Your going to have to ask InuYasha that."

"Or Sesshomaru, but InuYasha might not be as… hostile towards you on that topic."

It was too much. Were the gods against her? Did she do something so incredibly bad that she was being punished this much? The banker… well he got what he deserved. And all the jobs she's done for Naraku were assigned to herself and InuYasha. Not just her. So why was everything happening to her?

Kagome grabbed her head and sighed. Everything seemed to be crashing in on her.

"Don't worry too much Kagome, I'm sure they wont be too mad. InuYasha might even try to apologize for what he said yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?"

Miroku was completely lost on this topic. The girls had talked about it before he came home, then afterwards Kagome had made Sango swear not to tell. She didn't want to seem like a weak little girl who couldn't even handle her boyfriend.

"InuYasha was an ass is all. Just said some things he'd better regret when I go see him later today… Speaking of which did you all know that it's about three in the morning?"

"Three in the morning!"

"Um… yes?"

"Miroku you have a job tomorrow! That lawyer upstate that sued Naraku last year, you're supposed to get him right?"

"Yeah. I'd better go get some more sleep. See ya later Kagome. I'm t-tired…"

Miroku's head lolled to the side and he proceeded to fall asleep on the chair. Kagome and Sango both snickered before heading back to their rooms. Kagome thinking about InuYasha, and Sango worrying about Miroku.

Kagome left early that morning, heading out to InuYasha's apartment. She had spent most of the night trying to build herself up for the confrontation that was sure to take place. There was no way in hell that she would let InuYasha sidestep all the things he had said about her. She wouldn't give in that easily.

She slowed down, then finally stopped in front of the apartment building. She offered the doorman a small smile, then walked into the building. She kept her head down, looking at no one. She started slightly as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around and her eyes widened slightly. Sesshomaru had snuck up on her, completely blocking out his aura.

"Since when have you been able to hide your aura from me? I was able to sense you the other few times I met you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He simply shrugged, not wanting to go into detail. He cleared his throat, and changed the subject.

"You live here with my dear little mutt of a brother, don't you?"

Kagome glared at him when he called InuYasha a mutt, but nodded her head to confirm Sesshomaru's suspicions.

"Well I have business with him today. It may be better if you were not there to witness it."

"I have to talk to him. If it's so important that I not be there, then I suggest that you let me talk to InuYasha first. Then you can have your turn."

"By your tone I assume my brother has made an ass of himself again. What did he do?"

"None of your damn business."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and punched the button to the elevator door. They had come to the elevator while they were talking, and yet neither had noticed.

Sesshomaru stood to the side and allowed Kagome to enter the elevator first. She nodded her head, signaling a thank you. She was amazed at the difference between InuYasha and Sesshomaru. They seemed nothing alike. Sesshomaru wasn't kind hearted like InuYasha, but he had manners that sometimes made it seem as if he was being nice. Only those who had met him on more then one occasion would know that he was simply following formality.

Kagome stared off into space as she waited for the elevator to reach their stop. Her head was pounding, due to a lack of sleep and a rather large amount of stress. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the back of the elevator wall.

"Are you feeling alright? You look like you are about to drop to the ground. Did my dear little brother screw up that bad?"

Sesshomaru kept his voice neutral, like her was just trying to make polite conversation. But in truth, what his keen senses were getting from this miko was making him slightly concerned. The few other times that he had met her, whether it was via Naraku's orders, or if it was just InuYasha needing to talk to him and dragging her along, Sesshomaru had always sensed a large amount of spirit and happiness about the girl. Now it seemed as if she was tired, as if she could lay down and be asleep in a scarce few minutes. Even he knew that this was not normal for the girl.

"InuYasha just said some hurtful things is all, Sesshomaru. He was rude, he was cold, and he mentioned that Kikyo person. I still don't know too much about her, but he obviously was in love with her. I think he might still be…"

Kagome trailed off and opened her eyes, glancing down at the ground. Her eyes started to water, but she quickly blinked the tears away. She didn't need to cry in front of Sesshomaru.

"And to top it all off, Naraku is making me take this new miko, Fukushuu, on an almost impossible mission… It practically involves you and InuYasha too."

She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. She shouldn't have said that. If she did this mission for Naraku, then it would mean that she would be stealing from InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father. They would be so mad at her.

Sesshomaru simply raised a delicate eyebrow and decided not to comment.

The elevator reached the floor both of it's rather silent occupants were awaiting. Opening the doors, the two unique individuals stepped out of the elevator and headed towards InuYasha's room.

Kagome reached the door first and slid her key into the lock. Opening the door, she was welcomed with a hyper, messy, and obviously sugar crazed Shippo, jumping up onto her head and running all over her body, causing her to lose her balance. She fell forward, and would have smushed Shippo if not for InuYasha's convenient timing.

"I thought you were more graceful then that Kagome… Has something changed?" He teased her lightly.

Kagome just scowled up at him and got out of his grasp. Grabbing Shippo before he could completely tear her clothes to shreds, (his little claws where sharp!), walked into the living room portion of the apartment and sat down on her favorite chair.

InuYasha sighed and turned to look at the regal figure standing in the wide open doorway.

"Oh great, and what do you want Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sneered slightly, barely noticeable, and walked into the apartment.

"Right of course, just walk into my home, won't you?" InuYasha muttered sarcastically under his breath. He closed the door and went over to the couch.

Sitting down, InuYasha rubbed his temples, a migraine pounding at his head, making his temper very short. He glanced sadly at Kagome, regret shining clearly in his eyes.

"InuYasha, You and I need to talk. And since Sesshomaru needs to talk with you as well, I suggest that you just shut up and listen, ok?"

Kagome pat Shippo's head and watched InuYasha closely, snickering at his obvious wince. Oh he had every reason to wince, there was no way in Hell that she would let him enjoy the thrashing she was planning on handing out to him. He nodded to her, locking his gaze with hers, and suddenly she felt bad for being mad, but she quickly pushed that feeling aside and took a deep breath.

"Why would you say that? Did you intentionally want to hurt me? You know that I am not Kikyo, and you know that I love you. So saying that you would rather go back to Kikyo was obviously intentional because you knew how much it would hurt me. I can't believe you wanted to hurt me InuYasha… You said you loved me yet the first time we have a disagreement, you bring up the past and expect me to ignore the insults you throw at me."

InuYasha sighed. Inside he was thinking, 'But it's not the past anymore, Kikyo is back, and I have to make a decision." He rubbed his closed eyes and took a breath, ready to explain himself to her.

"Kagome, I wasn't really thinking….," He frowned. "Actually yes I was thinking. I wanted to make you made. I was stressed and I said something that I never should have said. I know this now, Kagome, and I am so sorry that I said it to you in the first place. Please, Kagome, forgive me?"

Kagome gave him a finale once over before smiling and nodding.

"Of course InuYasha, I'll always forgive you."

InuYasha let out a rather happy cry and lunged at Kagome, enveloping her in a giant bear hug, getting chocolaty goodness all over his shirt thanks to a rather now squished Shippo.

"Thank you so much Kagome, I'm so happy I-"

InuYasha's declaration of happiness was cut short as Sesshomaru cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. When a man with as much power as Sesshomaru wanted your attention, you listened. If you weren't InuYasha that is.

"InuYasha, please pay attention, I need to talk to you about father… It seems that Naraku is planning a heist from our house, stealing our most valuable possessions, The Tetsusiaga and the Tensaiga. Of course he will have to get threw our security, but some how he seems confident that he can do it. I don't know whom he is sending… But I suggest that you and I go to our father's house tomorrow night, to guard the items."

InuYasha stood slack jawed with a rather purple looking Kagome in his arms. He realized that he was cutting of her source of air and quickly let her go. She gasped in a big breath of air, her face returning to a normal hue, with just a slight tint of red. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious Sesshomaru? What about the deal father made with him? The whole send us to Naraku to work and the Lord of the Western Land's reputation is kept safe? That's the whole reason we work for the idiot."

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, unsure of weather it was wise to have the girl hear all of this. It was really none of her business, but InuYasha seemed to trust her, and even though it was not a good idea to him, Sesshomaru decided to let her stay here for the conversation.

Kagome herself had turned suddenly cold, not meeting InuYasha or Sesshomaru's gaze. She masked this feeling from the Youkai's strong senses with her miko abilities, and tried to keep calm. This was not good, there was no way that she and Fukushuu could take on both Sesshomaru and InuYasha! That would just not work. She needed to get into contact with Fukushuu right now. But she would have to wait until that night, or even early in the morning. However, she knew that right now, it was not a good idea to be Kagome Higurashi, surrounded by practically the two most powerful Youkai in all of Japan.


	19. Chapter 19

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter19: Early Morning Phone Calls

It was now somewhere near one in the morning, and Kagome was asleep in InuYasha's arms. Both of them were dreaming peacefully, when Kagome's phone rang. InuYasha's delicate ears picked the sound up, all the way from the bedroom, when her phone was in the living room.

Groaning when the sound did not stop, he contemplated whether or not to wake Kagome. She answered that question on her own however, when she stood up and headed out to the living room to get her phone. InuYasha just sighed and laid back, the sheet low on his waist, his left arm draped over his eyes.

Picking up the phone, Kagome groaned as she recognized the voice. Naraku was not a happy little Youkai.

"Higurashi, what took you so long?"

"Sorry sir, but you know, with it being one in the morning and all, I was asleep."

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, or I will get to your family."

Kagome's anger level raised a few more notches. She was tired, upset, and now she was just plain pissed.

"Naraku, just why do you want me to steal from InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father?"

InuYasha's ear qwiped and he twitched them toward the room, concentrating hard on the conversation. Kagome was going to steal from his father? She was the one Sesshomaru had been talking about?

"My reasons for 'why' are non of your business unless I feel that you are required to hear them Higurashi."

Kagome took a look back into the bedroom but all she could see was InuYasha's feet. This would prove to be a bad thing if said Hanyou was awake.

"Look Naraku, I don't know if it is wise for me to talk to you about this right now… InuYasha might hear you and tell his father."

'Well, at least she didn't mention the fact that Sesshomaru knows about his little plan… That would get both of us into trouble in seconds flat.' InuYasha thought to himself. He decided to just lie quietly and listen to the conversation.

Kagome finished her conversation quickly and hung up. Naraku needed to call Fukushuu, some thing Kagome was going to do as soon as morning came.

She crawled back into bed with InuYasha, who was pretending to still be asleep. She looked at his face, giving a soft sigh, and nestled her face into his strong chest. She smiled as his arms wrapped around her waist and settled on the small of her back.

InuYasha waited quietly for her breathing to become even, before he crawled out of his bed and crept to his kitchen table. He picked up his cell phone off it, and quickly dialed his brothers' number.

"Hello."

"Sesshomaru? It's InuYasha. I need to meet with you soon."

"InuYasha how dare you call me this late at night? This had better be important or the next light you see will be at the end of a tunnel."

InuYasha sneered at his brother's failed attempt of a gruesome comeback. Sesshomaru wasn't one for dealing with trivial things such as insults, well besides from Half Breed.

"Nice one brother, you're almost starting to improve."

There was an indignant snort from the other line before Sesshomaru listed off a time and place. InuYasha agreed to meet at two at Sesshomaru's.

InuYasha turned back to his bed, only to find Kagome sitting up and looking at him. He gulped, unable to pick up any type of emotion coming off Kagome. 'Shit,' InuYasha thought to himself.

But he had no need to worry, Kagome was just having a dream and sitting in her sleep. She fell back against the pillow and quietly nuzzled her face into the fluffiness. InuYasha gave a small, adoring grin. He quickly crawled back into bed and wrapped his arms around her. There would be no more interruptions that night.


	20. Chapter 20

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter 20: Even more Bad News

"Shippo! Come here and get your pants on!" Kagome yelled as she chased the little kitsune through the apartment.

Shippo, however did not wish to spend the entire day at Ayame's while Kagome went on a mission for Naraku, and InuYasha went to meet his brother.

"Do I have to Kagome? Most of the time Ayame talks on the phone anyway! She doesn't want me there!"

Kagome frowned at Shippo, disapproving of his lying.

"Why are you being so mean to Ayame, Shippo? You know as well as I do that Ayame absolutely adores you! Why else would she agree EVERY single time I ask her to watch you?"

Shippo pouted. In all honesty he really did like Ayame, like an older sister. But, right now, he just really wanted to spend time with Kagome. The big fight between Naraku and everyone he loved was in 5 days… InuYasha and Kagome were packing in the training sessions, Miroku and Sango as well. Ayame was starting to get worried about Kouga. No one seemed to know just where that wolf was. He had been missing for three days, even Shippo was starting to get worried about the big brute.

"Alright Kagome… I'm sorry for lying about Ayame." Shippo apologized and cast his eyes downward as he spoke, tears starting to form. "It's just that… Everyone has been so busy lately, and I really miss all the time I used to spend with you and InuYasha…Can we hang out tonight? Just the three of us? My family?"

Kagome smiled down at her little child. Well… Not technically. She was going to get the adoption official after the final confrontation, she didn't want Shippo to get his hopes up if they didn't make it.

"Of course Shippo. How about we all go out for dinner tonight then go see that new anime movie that just came out. Fugi no?"

Shippo's face took on a very stern expression. Me motioned his little clawed finger downwards, making Kagome lean down to hear his very serious words.

"Kagome. I am only going to correct you once. His show is called Yugi Oh…Don't let me or any other duelist hear you say that…."

Kagome was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Shippo mistook her shaking shoulders of laughter for those of trembling fear. He nodded to himself. His job was done.

"I'm sorry Shippo, I know better now."

"What'd ya do? Insult the card dude?"

Kagome glanced up to see InuYasha leaning against the door in a black leather coat and a pair of baggy black pants. She smiled at him and he tweaked his ears in response.

" So we wanna try and do dinner tonight? I'm for it. I have a meeting with Sesshomaru at two but other then that I'm all for it. I guess training can be skipped just once…"

Shippo smiled boldly and jumped up into InuYasha's arms. InuYasha chuckled and patted Shippo's head. 'Twirp' slipped out of his mouth, but with a teasing tone.

"Yeah and I have a meeting with Fukushuu to go over some things for the job I have tomorrow, I told you two about that right? Anyway, I'll be gone early tomorrow morning and probably won't be home till the day after… What is that Thursday?"

InuYasha and Shippo just looked blankly at her, amazed at how women could just ramble on… They looked at each other and at Kagome's obliviousness. They walked into the kitchen and InuYasha got Shippo a glass of orange juice with a pop tart.

"Don't tell, Kagome hates it when I give you those things…"

Shippo nodded and munched merrily on his pop tart. Kagome walked in a few minutes later with a sheepish smile on her face.

"So exactly how long after I stopped talking did you two leave?"

The boys exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Kagome scowled. She stuck out her tongue and looked at her wrist. She jumped and grabbed her keys.

"InuYasha! Please take Shippo to Ayame's for me? I have to meet Fukushuu in 20 minutes downtown. Please!"

"Alright sure. I'm about to head out anyway…"

Kagome kissed him quickly on the lips then Shippo on the forehead. She waved quickly and ran out of the building grabbing her coat during the run out.

InuYasha looked to Shippo, who looked back at him. They both shrugged, then simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Kagome will be…Kagome."

InuYasha grabbed his keys and Shippo, the left the hotel, locking the door behind him. He walked down the hall with Shippo on his back, they reached the elevator and traveled to InuYasha's convertible in silence. They got on and proceeded the few buildings away that was Ayame's place. They hopped off and started to the elevator…Again in silence.

Once they got to the elevator, InuYasha poked Shippo in the arm. She responded by poking InuYasha's cheek. InuYasha pulled Shippo's tail. Shippo crawled on top of InuYasha's head and pulled his mouth into funny positions, just as the door opened and an elderly lady stepped on. InuYasha looked over at her, trying to reach for Shippo who was still pulling at his mouth.

"Wisht Foor ma'm?"

The lady smiled at InuYasha and nodded at the screen. "Four." She said, then looked up at Shippo.

"Little brother?"

"Eh heh… Something like that. This is our stop."

They got off the elevator, InuYasha sighing and Shippo turning around to wave at the lady. Shippo tugged InuYasha's ear and, gritting his teeth, Inu got a wave in just before the door closed on the lady. He rolled his eyes up to Shippo, who in turn looked down at him.

"Why'd ya make me do that? I don't like old people…"

Shippo merely shrugged and pointed with a finger towards Ayame's apartment. He tugged InuYasha's ear, and a grumbling InuYasha moved over to the building. His ears twiked as he caught sobs coming from in the room. He knocked on the door. He heard a small gasp and some rustling of clothes then a slight thud and 'ouch' before a red eyed Ayame opened the door, hair down, grungy clothes, and a very fake smile.

"Oh hey guys! You're a little early! Sorry guys… Um. Shippo can you go play a game on the game station really quick? I need to talk to InuYasha."

Ayame rubbed furiously at her eyes, and sniffed slightly, but Shippo took no notice, as most children would do, and jumped off InuYasha's head onto his shoulder. He kissed InuYasha on the cheek quickly then went into the other room. InuYasha looked at Ayame, feeling very awkward. 'I hate it when women cry…' He thought to himself. He tried to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go to the kitchen… I don't want Shippo to hear this. Though I don't really know if he would care…"

Ayame turned and walked into the other room. She got two cups down, then poured some coffee into them. She handed him a mug before sitting down at the small table and glancing around at the clutter.

"Sorry about the mess… Umm there's sorta.." She had to calm her breathing down and rub at her eyes again. Damn tears wouldn't stop. "T-There's b-been an accident… K-Kouga's in the hospital…One of his targets was a stronger opponent then he anticip-pated and he…"

Ayame couldn't say anymore before she broke down crying. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees and crying into the fabric of her sweat pants. InuYasha stared blankly at the wall.

"How bad was it?"

"He got out of intensive care last night…They say he'll be out around tomorrow, if he wakes up. But he…He is going to want to fight Naraku InuYasha! He can't…I mean, what if he gets hurt again! I just got off the phone with a nurse at the Osaka county hospice, and she said that he had deep cuts along both of his arms and one of his legs. A bad hit to the head. A hole in his stomach, and he loss so much blood. Even with his demon healing, he wont be ready. The only thing I can think-"

"Ayame, don't worry about him being ready. I'll make my appointment short, be back in 2 hours at the most. Pull yourself together Ayame, I'll get Shippo, then I want you to drive up there and see him. Don't even think about how it might effect the fight. Just… Make sure he's ok will ya? And don't you dare tell him I'm worried."

Ayame sniffed one last time before giving InuYasha a smile and stood up.

"Thanks Inu…"

InuYasha stood and nodded at her. He patted her shoulder one last time, then went out to the game room. He spoke a good bye and waved at Shippo. Then was out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

Different Sides of the Track

Chapter 21: Many Meetings and Family Bonding

As soon as InuYasha left Ayame's apartment, he headed straight over to Sesshomaru's, a good twenty minutes away…Well if one was following the speed limit…InuYasha got there in about five minutes. Getting out of his convertible and locking the door, InuYasha sighed. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to tell Sesshomaru.

On the one hand, he had a commitment to his family, and besides, he loved that old sword his father kept around the house. He was NOT going to let Naraku have it.

But that meant fighting Kagome…another thing he did not want to do. He knew she was a powerful miko, and he knew that she needed to do this job to stay in good graces with Naraku. But he couldn't just sit by idly and let her steal from him…

With his mind made up he walked up the pathway to the little house, how Sesshomaru had landed a house like this in Tokyo was beyond InuYasha's imaginations' thinking level. But the brute had pulled it off as a surprise-wedding gift to Rin. He rang the doorbell and said wife answered the door not two second later, firmly latching on to her lovely brother in law.

"Inuyasha! It's so good of you to stop by! I never get to see you, always busy with that job of yours! Do come in! Sessy will be down in a minute, he's just getting out of the shower, and we had a little romp shortly before you arrived…"

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue.

"Rin, I'd really rather not hear about my older brother's sex life…please."

Rin just giggled and led InuYasha into the kitchen. She sat him down at the table and poured him a cup of coffee. She added cream and sugar to it, and then set it down in front of him.

"Thanks Rin."

"Making my wife make you food brother? How extremely rude."

InuYasha glared at the tall figure leaning in the doorway. He stuck out his tongue at him and flipped him his middle finger. Rin laughed at the two's antics and went to stand next to her husband.

"Sesshomaru we've got a serious problem. You know that little heist Naraku has planned?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond but just nodded his head.

"Well Kagome is gonna be pulling it off. I don't know if it's a solo job or not, but her miko powers are exceptional and I don't know if Fathers' current security system alone can stand up against her. Especially if she has help."

Sesshomaru sighed and rested a lazy head on Rin's shoulder. The women stayed quiet, not liking to deal with the matter s of her husband's work.

"Well I guess we'll just have to be there to stop her wont we? We don't have a choice in the matter, seeing as Father is requiring us to stop the heist."

"What about what Naraku wants? He wont be happy if we stop one of his plans."

"We'll just have to not worry about that. The heist is tonight right? We'll meet at father's at six-"

"I can't. Kagome, Shippo and I are going to go to dinner and see a movie Shippo wants to see. But at least we know she won't be up to anything if I'm watching her. I'll just tell her that I have a job I have to do after the movie, and I'll beat her to Father's house. Then you and I can get ready for her k?"

Sesshomaru growled at being interrupted then told what to do. Before he could protest though, Rin placed a comforting hand on his and smiled up at him. Sesshomaru sighed and nodded confirmation to InuYasha, who smirked at the couple.

"Well…I'd say you're whipped! But yeah I've gotta go, we're having a little bit of difficulty with the wolf... Ill see you later Rin! Bye bastard…"

InuYasha didn't wait for a responding good bye, just walked out the door throwing a wave over his shoulder. He got to his car and unlocked the door, hopping in and speeding back to Ayame's.

After arriving and heading upstairs, he knocked on the door, which Shippo answered.

"Shippo? Why are you answering Ayame's door? I could have been a stranger.."

"Oh don't scare him InuYasha, he and I both knew that it was you, we can smell you. He just beat me to the door."

Ayame had cleaned herself up in his absence, and it looked as though Shippo had helped her with her hair, which was currently in two high pigtails with a flower in one.

Shippo smiled at his work.

"Look InuYasha! The flower is even from Kouga! She preserved it… I did a good job didn't I? "

InuYasha smiled at the kit and picked him up, setting him on his shoulder.

"Yes it looks great Shippo. You're able to get there on your own right Ayame?"

"Yeah, the bullet train goes straight to Osaka…and I can take a cab from there to the hospital. I think I'll probably try and stay the night in Osaka. Let everyone know that he's ok, but hurt alright?"

InuYasha nodded. He patted Ayame's shoulder awkwardly and headed out with Shippo. They hopped into his convertible and headed towards the restaurant they would be meeting Kagome at. They had reservations for five o'clock, and they would catch Shippo's movie at 7, then he would be off to spend the night with Souta and Mrs. Higurashi.

Meanwhile, Kagome was having one of the most infuriating meetings/ training sessions she had ever had. This Fukushuu chick was one annoying broad! All she wanted to do was train, she wouldn't even listen to Kagome's plan of action, she just simply stated that she already had one and the details would be discussed later.

So the two had headed out to a private training ground of Naraku's and sparred with their miko abilities, to get a feel for each other's aura and prowess. Then they moved on to a real life situation training unit, where real people would attack. Kagome was good at manipulated her powers into weapons, hand-to-hand combat, and detecting sutras and spells. Fukushuu had an uncanny ability to know what was going to come after them and when. She was always prepared for the attackers and knew where to hit to unarm them without any trouble.

The only problem was that she would never tell Kagome when she was going to be attacked! Random foes popped up at the weirdest times, one man even seemed to come out of a tree! But even though Fukushuu obviously had the ability to know where they were, she wouldn't forewarn Kagome. It was really irritating. After about five more minutes of this they were done with the situation, so they walked off the battle field and to the set of benches that were right outside the glass barrier. Kagome sat down and motioned for Fukushuu to follow suit.

Fukushuu hesitantly sat, and watched as Kagome took a long swig from her water bottle. Kagome sighed and turned her head to Fukushuu.

"Have you heard of InuYasha? He's one of Naraku's top employees, and he also happens to be the son of InuTaisho, the man we happen to be stealing from tonight…Do you have any idea as to how bad of a situation this actually is?"

Fukushuu smirked. This girl was afraid of Inuyasha? Did she not know that she could purify him without a bit of resistance?

"It would be a simple task to purify the half breed, _Kagome._ Honestly I don't see what the problem is."

Kagome glared hard at the girl. She had half a mind to slap the dumb bitch, but manners held her hand in place, though the water bottle did gain a new dent.

"We can't do that because then he would die. Two reasons why that's bad Fukushuu, One, he's the top employee of Naraku and I doubt Naraku would be happy if he dies, and Two, He and I happen to be in love, so there is no _way _you are going to kill him! Do you understand that?"

Fukushuu stared at the girl. She was in love with InuYasha? As in _her _Inuyasha? This girl had some imagination to think the Hanyou could honestly move on from her, not even two days ago they had gone on a date! Fukushuu smirked and the innocence this girl possessed, that and the stupidity.

"I understand Kagome. When are we going to meet tonight then?"

"Midnight at the spot. I have to go I have a date."

And with that Kagome stood up and walked out of the building, infuriated. The smirk that that bitch had given her! All she wanted right now was to go to dinner with her little 'family' and watch a movie. The job would wait and Kagome was sure as hell going to enjoy her free time before hand!

She got to her apartment with enough time to take a shower and change/ Grabbing a towel and turning her radio up, she hopped into the shower and let the water soak into her sore muscles. After about 7 minutes of showering, she hopped out and dried herself off. She threw on a pair of black pants that were tight at the waist but loosened considerably by the time they reached the floor. Then she threw her hair up into a messy bun with her blue highlights sticking out everywhere, and a black thank top with blue stars and paint splatters going in a diagonal line across the shirt. She hopped back onto her motorcycle without her helmet and drove to the restaurant, doing the speed limit, surprise.

Almost as soon as she hopped off her bike she was pummeled with the little body she had become accustomed to latching on to her. She smiled and kissed Shippo's cheek, grinning up at the stud that had just walked up to her.

"Hey hottie…You got a date for tonight?"

Inuyasha smirked at her little act, and wink.

"Well I do, but I might just make an excuse with her and go with a gorgeous babe like you…And your little kit."

Shippo stuck out his tongue. They were flirting…

"You guys! That's gross… Can we please just go eat dinner? No more lovey dovey mushy goo goo?"

Kagome and InuYasha chuckled. He grabbed her hand and they started into the restaurant, ignoring the lifted eyebrow given to them by the hostess, which was directed towards Shippo sitting on Kagome's shoulders.

Though Kagome did flip the lady the bird as she walked off to their table. They were seated in a booth in the back, away from everyone else in the restaurant. They spent just about an hour at the restaurant, enjoying being a family. InuYasha pushed all thoughts of everything but Kagome and Shippo to the back of his mind, and, surprisingly enough, that included all his thoughts of Kikyo. As soon as dinner was over they headed off to the movie theatre, which included a bunch of junk food, soda, and Yugi Oh goodness. Well, the latter being enjoyed solely by Shippo. Kagome and InuYasha just held hands and cuddled next to each other.

"Shippo, we can't watch the credits all night you know…It's time to take you to Mama's. Souta and you will have a lot of fun I'm sure, but I have a job to do tonight, as does InuYasha, you know that."

Shippo pouted for a second but then stood up out of his chair, yawning and stretching in the process, InuYasha picked the kit up and set him on his shoulders again. Kagome linked her arm with him as they walked out of the cinema and to their appropriate vehicles. Kagome kissed Shippo goodbye on the cheek one last time, then gave InuYasha one of his own kisses. She then hopped on her motorcycle and headed off to the destined spot for hers and Fukushuu's meeting space. Inuyasha headed straight to the Higurashi manor and dropped off Shippo, after thanking Mrs. Higurashi and promising to return tomorrow morning, he headed to his home, one he hadn't seen in almost 4 years.


End file.
